


fast pace

by insanitydreamer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Idol AU, Strangers to Lovers, and some of therest of the members are his employees or are teachers too, no smut unfortunately, soonyoung as a coffee shop owner, wonwoo is a literature teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitydreamer/pseuds/insanitydreamer
Summary: au / everything happened too fast from the first time we met until I realized that we ended up in your bed on our first meeting.and being your boyfriend is the least thing I’d expect from you.(when soonyoung ended up waking up in a stranger's house, gloriously naked and confused, and having mixed feeling when he noticed how handsome his hookups actually is.he did wish he doesn't want to meet the handsome stranger anymore, though.unfortunately God said no.)





	fast pace

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time of posting seventeen fanfiction, nice to meet you!
> 
> for the mature content, it would not include any content of smut--implicit, but not graphic.
> 
> happy reading!

It was mundane when Kwon Soonyoung remember what actually happened after his vision was able to identify that _here is nothing similar to his place, not with the pastel wall color—_ his apartment wall color is a _freaking light green_ for fuck's sake!

He was drunk; he was too intoxicated in alcohol; he was falling into a sweet devil's trap.

He... he was having an ecstatic night _with a complete stranger._

(A handsome one, _to boot._ )

As he looks around, he quickly spots his clothes before he gets out of the blanket, completely naked, _unfortunately_ , and hastily wear his clothes as he walks himself out, clearly not forgetting his phone on the nightstand.

_It was a nice dream, Mr. handsome, let's never meet again._

* * *

Kwon Soonyoung lives as an owner of a decent study café for high school _and_ as his way to survive.

Twenty-seven years old, have enough money, and single.

Have no partner, or boyfriend, or anything that works by the same meaning.

Living in a decent, ordinary life.

Well, at least he's living his best, _trying his best_ , based by his own parameter on how a living supposed to be.

(Being fucked up like yesterday wasn’t in one of his agendas, unfortunately.)

“So you were saying…” one of his junior back then when they were in college, Lee Chan, who works for him as the barista to cover his monthly rent expense while still looking for a stable job stares at Soonyoung rather in boredom from the bottom to the top, after he served Soonyoung’s morning coffee before he continues, “You got laid last night?”

“ _Got laid_ is a bit…” Soonyoung huffs, lightly drums the table as the other hand takes the cup for a sip. Yep, still as bitter as he likes it to be. “More like, _I was drunk_.”

“But you remembered.” Chan sighs.

“Not really—” he hisses, lightly clicked his tongue when the pain of hangover sharply comes as headache all of sudden. Dang it, he already ate ramyun before Chan comes and it still doesn’t work?! “Only the gist, though, I don’t even remember his name.” he's not even sure whether they actually did hook up since he doesn't feel any pain in his lower region or any fatigue that he should have been having if they really did.

Which he has been thinking for two options; whether that handsome man is too good with his technique or that guy ended up not doing anything at all.

(Strangely, none of them actually assuring to him at all.)

Chan sighs, again, before he slowly stands up as he says, “Alright, _Hyung_ , good luck for avoiding him then.” And return to his work even without hearing Soonyoung answers him.

_Brat._

_Glad he loves him too much to fired him right away._

* * *

On the next day, though, when it was Hansol’s shift to work as the English tutor, he brought that man.

_That handsome man._

Whether it’s unfortunate or not, the man reacted the same as he is, but more like silently screams by the way his lips parted, both of his eyes enlarged behind the thin-rimmed spectacles, a soft blush creeps to his cheeks.

Hansol doesn’t know the situation (Soonyoung only told Chan for the sake of unnecessary exposure), so he casually introduces the taller man “Oh, _Hyung_ , remember the guy I told you? The one you said you need someone to fill Jeonghan- _hyung_ ’s place as a literature tutor? It’s him.”

_Oh._

“That pajeon?”

“It’s Jeon, and Jeon Wonwoo.” the taller man huffs, seems already able to control his face by covering in polite smile by offering Soonyoung a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice… to meet you too, I guess.” Soonyoung blinks, however, as he turns his head to Hansol as he asks, “Hey, I haven’t said I’ll hire anyone again soon, though?”

“I know, but he wants to observe first.” _Oh, so that’s why._ “Can he?”

“…sure?”

His hand is still as warm as that night.

* * *

“Hey, wait, _waitwaitwait_ —”

“You don’t want to?”

“This—isn’t this _too fast_? It’s only our first date!”

“But we’ve been through this, like, even without us knowing each other’s name.” Soonyoung can’t object that. _Dammit._ “I thought we’re compatible?”

Soonyoung can’t hide his surprise as his eyes enlarge, reflexively looking up to Wonwoo. “You... remembered?"

“I’ll tell you a secret, I wasn’t as drunk as you that night.” The younger man’s fingertips traces to Soonyoung’s shirt button, lightly smirk as he leans closer to whisper in a low, menacing voice. “I still remember the face you made when I pound you _hard_ and _steady_ —”

“Oh, _God—"_

“And the cry you shouted that night, begging me to take your pain away—" Wonwoo stops, seems suddenly realizing something he shouldn’t have said as he pulls back, lightly clearing his throat by coughing as he looks away, turns silent all of sudden.

Oh.

_Oh._

“That’s—”

“Yeah, it was too fast, wasn’t it.” Wonwoo clears his throat, again, before he returns to his assigned seat, sitting in front of Soonyoung in the closed shop of his, brush it off by a smile that doesn’t look like a smile at all. “Sorry.”

“No, you don’t have to be sorry—”

“Wanna grab some dinner? I'll pay."

“… sure.”

It was a week after the accidental meeting in the café, with Wonwoo suddenly came when Soonyoung closed the shop, asking for a sudden date.

Which is cute, but not when he suddenly remembered why he was drunk on their _not-so-official_ first meeting on the first place.

He was broken-hearted.

And _cried_ for another man’s name in Wonwoo’s arms.

But it’s not like they are dating, anyway, so Kwon Soonyoung have no obligation to explain anything.

Yet, as a human, Soonyoung still have some decency to at least explain a bit since he already accidentally involved Wonwoo like this.

"How much did I say back then?" was how Soonyoung starts the conversation, lightly digging his toast—Wonwoo surprisingly a cheapskate who only treats him toast on the street as dinner—as the they slowly stroll to his place. "I mean, I only remembered gist of it by how drunk I am, so..."

Wonwoo surprisingly going along, answering after he finishes his bite. "You don't really say much," he hums, throws him a look as he continues, "Other than that name."

"I'm sorry—"

"No, you don't have to, really. I already know by how wrecked you were back then was caused by something that you rather drown to alcohols so I don't mind." a pat on Soonyoung's head answers him, but when he tries to look up, Wonwoo's big hand stops him. "Rather, you were... _cute_ when you cried so I kinda lost myself too."

When was the last time he called cute by a handsome not-so-completely-but-still-stranger like this? When he was in high school? "Are you gay?"

"Bold of you to ask that when our first meeting is in a gay bar, Kwon Soonyoung." _Right. How smart of him._ "Does it matter, though?"

Soonyoung sighs, eyeing his last bite of the toast before he speaks up. "I don't wanna fall in a trap of a straight man again," Wonwoo seems understand by softly exclaims understanding in reply.

"Why?" the taller man seems can’t resist to ask, though.

"He's..." sighing, he decided to finish his toast when he saw a vending machine nearby, deciding to get himself a drink as he asks, "Do you want a drink? My treat." Wonwoo replies with _I want soda_ in reply. "Well, he's... he's getting married next month."

Wonwoo hums. "Did he even know? Your feelings, I mean?" a weak _no_ comes out of Soonyoung's lips. "I see."

Which, Soonyoung can't help but frown as he turns his head to the spectacled man, handing the wanted soda as he exclaims, "Is that all?" the taller man soon follows by frowning too, silently asking _yeah, so?_ "You're pretty nonchalant, huh."

Wonwoo only throws him a small smile. "Does it make you become more interested in me?"

"Huh." Soonyoung can't help but baffled. "What a confidence you have there to think I'm interested in you that fast, Jeon."

"Yeah? Wanna go to a hotel right now to show you?"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ ," Soonyoung stops Wonwoo to leaning even further by using his thin arms, suddenly feels blessed on his own fast reflex. "Not so fast, tiger." His defense fails, however, when Wonwoo effortlessly untangle Soonyoung's arms with a knowing smile plasters on his face, clearly understand very well on how this is going to turns out. "Wait, _waitwaitwait_ , listen to me, dammit!"

Wonwoo still gripping both of Soonyoung's wrist, though. "I'm all ears."

"I..." Soonyoung hesitantly looks up, "I usually don't do hookups, you know." Call he lame and all, but when it comes to relationship or intimate moment, Soonyoung prefers to keep it special and his drunk antic with Wonwoo already a mistake to begin with. "I mean, I don't know what made me threw myself to you a week ago, but it's... _it's not that easy_." Wonwoo still listening, however, which is a good thing. "I do admit that you're handsome and all, but we only met a week ago."

The taller man only hums.

(It sounds insulting for some reason.)

Yet Soonyoung still continues, "Do I look easy to you?" Wonwoo shakes his head, eyes still look as firm as ever. "Do you think just because I slept with you once, I'll sleep with you again that easily?" he only hums, again, in reply but shaking his head which Soonyoung can't help but getting annoyed. "So that's your plan?"

"No," Wonwoo finally sighs, letting go of Soonyoung's wrist before both his hands go to the latter's cheeks instead. "None of them are my plans."

It's so unfair, really, with Wonwoo's warm hands, Soonyoung suddenly have a heart to forgive everything. "Then why?"

"You probably think it's way too fast for you, but," Wonwoo takes a deep breath before he smiles, rather soft. "I like you."

"Do you like me just because we did it?"

Wonwoo is a cheapskate who treats him toast that has the same price as the soda he bought earlier.

Wonwoo is a handsome stranger who suddenly came to his life because they met in the bar and ended up in his bed, naked and ( _probably_ , he isn’t sure yet) wrecked.

But why it doesn't feel unreal at all?

"No," he feels his unknowing falling tears got wiped by Wonwoo's warm thumbs as he feels his forehead get kissed by the warm lips of his. "Your crying face is the cutest that I can't help but making me interested in you."

Soonyoung can't help but baffled, letting out an empty laugh before he scoffs, "You're _weird_."

"Well, our first meeting already nowhere to normal so," Wonwoo let go of his hands, which makes Soonyoung's cheeks suddenly went cold but he will admit none of that. Nope. "Can you consider going out with me?"

_Well._

It won't hurt to try, though. It's not like he's in any relationship at the moment.

But his mischief side won't give in. " _Where to?_ "

Wonwoo goes along, though, which is surprising. "It's not hotel, I assure you." which Soonyoung can't help but deadpans, "Do you mind if I send you home?"

"Sure."

"Can I have your number?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

No, Jeon Wonwoo didn't get the job since Jeonghan, that damned Yoon Jeonghan, suddenly said he took his resign letter back by a blatant _'I still need to make more money for my plan'_.

Which is alright, actually, since it's not Jeonghan's first time doing this to him.

(But he got his number, so it's still a benefit for Soonyoung.

Or is it really a benefit, though?)

"So you're like, in a complicated relationship with your hookups?" was Chan's question when Soonyoung closes the shop, the clock shows one am on Sunday early morning. Tonight is Chan's last shift of the week before he starts again on Tuesday morning. " _Complicated?_ " he says, again, emphasize by quoting in the air.

Soonyoung grunts. "Stop that."

"What about your crush then? Already crushed too?" Soonyoung often wonders himself why, from all of people, his mouth only loosens up to Chan instead of anyone else? "Who was it again?" that was a lie, Chan would never not know who the guy is. "So you decided to attend the wedding?"

"Well I... have no reason to not to, right?" although it'll hurt him for sure, but, well, it's not like both of them have anything more than just a best friend to begin with. "Do you wanna join too?"

Chan throws him a skeptical look, his hands stop sweeping the floor as he says, "I got invited too, if you're forget about it." _ah, right, he forgot that Chan is in that guy's circle too._ " _Hyung_ , you know that you don't have to go if you don't want to, right?"

"But he's my best friend," he weakly refutes. _His best friend slash long-term crush_. "He asked me to be his best man too."

"You didn't refuse." is a statement that Soonyoung can't help but sigh. "You're so selfless, seriously."

Soonyoung can't rebut that.

"Do you want to have a late-night snack on our way home, _Hyung_?" Chan finished the cleaning after putting the chair up the table, approaching Soonyoung that already lost in his own thought for a while on the nearest chair. "Or if you're too tired we can go home too."

Soonyoung sends off a light smile as he gets off the chair, immediately pulls Chan for a hug as he says, "Yeah, let's just go home."

* * *

It's complicated than Soonyoung thought, his relationship with Wonwoo is.

Soonyoung is convinced Wonwoo didn't touch him that night by having no recollection of the memory even a bit.

(He did remember the part of being naked, but nobody pounding nobody, or it's just his brain coping mechanism because it's too shocking for his little brain to handle?)

As the dirty talk, Soonyoung is convinced enough that the taller man only doing that dirty talk only to tease him, since he himself know that he reacts well to it. Wonwoo is nothing but a soft boy who likes to play games and stuff himself by unhealthy snacks instead of going out to bars, so why?

"Hey."

It was their fourth date, by Wonwoo stopping by to the cafe again, brought toasts (a cheapskate as always) for the late dinner (he found out that Wonwoo works as a cram school teacher on a night shift near here on the second date, so he has been visiting the shop when it closes and if Soonyoung's there).

"Yeah?"

"Wanna do it?"

He never seen someone can be chocked by a toast that rough.

"You—what—" coughing, Wonwoo stops talking, pounding his chest harsh for a better respiration and Soonyoung only stares, unimpressed. " _What are you saying_ —"

"I mean, we have done it before, right? So it'll be okay?"

"Y-you said you _don't_ do hookups!"

"But it's you; I see no problem in that." Soonyoung stops, soon smiling though, slightly amused by the hint of astonishment on Wonwoo's face. "I'll get you something to drink. Wait."

"No, no, sit down." so Soonyoung did. "I never told you this before, but I don't actually do hookups, just like you."

"So we didn't do it back then?" Soonyoung can't help but getting straight to the point at this rate.

Wonwoo hesitates, putting down his long-forgotten toast in his hand before he says, "We almost did," he sighs, "But you were crying so hard," he lowered his gaze to ground, or table, actually, unable to look at Soonyoung anymore. "I ended up comforting you until you feel asleep by cuddling you."

Soonyoung still asks, again, though. "Why _didn't_ you?"

"God, Soonyoung, I'm not _that cruel_ to force sex in that situation, what are you trying to get here?!"

"It's not because you didn't find me attractive?"

"If I don't, will I be here right now?" Wonwoo sighs, exasperated.

 _True, but, still,_ "I mean, I don't know, Wonwoo, it's been a long time since I have any partner, so," Soonyoung sighs, stirring in his almost nonexistent cup of tea as he adds, "I can't really wrap why people would have any interest to me to begin with." _I even can't make my crush like me, moreover a stranger like you?_ "I have no appeal points to begin with."

"But you're cute when you're crying."

Soonyoung never felt wanting this much to throw a chair to Wonwoo for totally missing the point he’s trying to convey. "That's not what I'm trying to say!"

"My point is," Wonwoo sighs, however, making the first move by reaching Soonyoung's hands as he stares straight to him, eyes determined. "I know you still have feelings for someone else, so I won't force you, but please don't brush off my feelings just because you don't feel you're not worth to be loved. You worth every pint of yours."

That's... fluttering.

_Wow._

Soonyoung never knew that words could be this _impactful_ to his little heart that makes it slowly speeds up.

"Can you kiss me?"

"That was really outta nowhere, Kwon," Wonwoo can't help but chuckles, slightly pulls Soonyoung's knuckles to leave a peck. "Here." Soonyoung unconsciously pouts. "I will kiss you properly, when you're ready to have me."

Soonyount murmurs, "How long it'll take?"

"You're the only one who know that, aren't you?"

And again, Soonyoung can't object that.

* * *

Lee Seokmin is an extraordinary human who makes Soonyoung crushes over him almost, like, years.

If it sums up, well, from the first time they met until recently would be like... six years?

Yeah, _six years._

He amazes himself, sometimes, on how he able to keep strong and supportive demeanor in front of Seokmin, who's already in front of altar with his soon-to-be wife, eyes crinkle its brightest as he held her dearly, exchanging vows before tears of happiness fall from both of them after they shared a kiss. It amazes him more on how he able to feel happy for Seokmin, even able to join the party after the ceremony, completely unaware of the heartache behind the pseudo-happiness he felt at that time.

As a great friend he is, of course he is happy for Seokmin. He's married to his beloved, which is really nice and fluttering and all, but somehow it flits to his mind.

_Why it can't be me?_

The smile he wears suddenly fell.

Although soon he smiles again when he bids bye to Seokmin and his now-wife, wishing them happiness like a normal response should have, before letting out a big sigh when he's considerably away from the hall, hands fumbled in his pocket as he looks for his phone while he leans his back on the nearest bust stop, looking for the contact he has been contacting for these weeks.

 **ksysoon :** r u busy today

 **wonuwu :** work at 4, why?

Right, of course he's working, he's an adult just like him, who still has responsibility for the job they have.

 **wonuwu :** i was planning to visit the cafe after that tbh

 **ksysoon :** i forgot to tell you, but i took a day off today

 **wonuwu :** why?

 **ksysoon :** I attended my friend's marriage today

 **wonuwu :** marriage

 **wonuwu :** oh

 **wonuwu :** that guy?

 **ksysoon :** stop you're creeping me out

 **ksysoon :** how do you even know

 **wonuwu :** pure luck?

 **wonuwu :** so you won't be there then?

Soonyoung's thumbs stop.

Nope. Nope. Nope. Don’t get swayed, Kwon Soonyoung. _Nope._

 **ksysoon :** I wont

 **wonuwu :** can I visit your place then?

 **ksysoon :** dont you even dare think anything funny jeon

 **wonuwu :** ????

 **wonuwu :** i just want to see you???

 **wonuwu :** i feel so wronged????

 **wonuwu :** world doesn't revolve around sex, kwon???

 **wonuwu :** what the heck?????

 **ksysoon :** sorry i'll buy you pizza as an apology

 **wonuwu :** better make it extra-large or it wont count

Wonwoo really come after that.

The clock shows ten pm when he shows up, two big bottles of soda in each arm while grinning as he softly greets Soonyoung with a small "Hi." which is actually makes his heart skips a bit.

 _He looks really soft tonight_.

They drown themselves in both pizza and sodas after that, softly giggling when the television shows something funny, unintentionally (definitely unintentional, _really_ ) brushing each other's shoulder and fingers and physical contact and all.

It was definitely natural, like, a nature to them for Wonwoo suddenly pulls him for an embrace, comfortably putting his arms around Soonyoung's smaller waist, snuggling into his shoulder as gently breath the scent, ignoring the sounds around them. Soonyoung doesn't resist, instead he leans back to Wonwoo's broad shoulder, only make the latter tightening his arms in return.

It feels like it’s really normal for them to be in that position to begin with.

They stay like that for a while before Wonwoo murmurs "It's already this late, huh." seems noticing the clock already shows almost twelve as he let go of his arms, lightly patting Soonyoung's head as he asks, "Feeling better?" he unknowingly nods. "It's already late so..."

Soonyoung wants him to stay, like, really bad, but... he has no right for that, doesn't he?

It's not like they are dating or anything, and—

"Uh... yeah, you... right." he clears his throat, feeling dry all of sudden. "Right." Wonwoo still haven't get off the couch, eyes still lay on Soonyoung, waiting for his response. " _Right_."

" _Right_ ," Wonwoo repeats, smiling, but his smile hints amusement and endearment which Soonyoung can't help but glare. "I'll see you next time?"

"Can I," Soonyoung clears his throat, "Uh, can you kiss me?"

Wonwoo hums, "Sure." he reaches Soonyoung's jaw only to lean for a kiss on the cheek before he grins. "Here you go." He seems noticing on how the shorter man unconsciously pouts, but he only pats his head as he says, “I’ll see you next time?”

“… yeah, let's."

Right.

Wonwoo won’t kiss him until Soonyoung is sure of his own feeling.

* * *

Hansol brought another guy to the café, a cute one if Soonyoung allowed to describe, by how bubbly he sounds when he met him.

Until Hansol says, “He’s my boyfriend.” And almost makes Soonyoung throws his usual order, hot milk tea, to him.

 _Chwe Hansol? A relationship? For a free-spirited like him?_ “Oh, since when?”

“We actually have been dating since sophomore, though.” _Dammit, it’s already years old?!_ “But he’s been away in the last year for work in Busan so we only met when we have time by visiting each other’s.”

Soonyoung has nothing to say. “That’s nice.”

“I know right? The home feels right again.” Hansol grins, “Sorry to bring him here, though, I can’t leave him at home right now since he’s going back tomorrow but I still have work here.” Before Soonyoung even have a chance to say anything, Hansol adds. “He won’t disturb my tutoring, I promise.”

Soonyoung doesn’t really mind, though. “Suit yourself.”

“Thanks! You’re the best!” Hansol throws him a thumbs up before he calls his boyfriend, who busy talking with Chan, probably adoring the younger man like a new customer usually does, with one of his hands carrying a plate of Hansol’s favorite menu. “Seungkwan-ah, come here.” Hansol turns his head to Soonyoung again, before he says, “I’ll start work then.”

“Sure, sure.” Soonyoung only hums. “Have fun.”

Hansol stops, though, as turn his back to Soonyoung again, seems like he suddenly remembered something as he rummages into his bag, “Oh, before I forgot,” seems like he found it, he finally getting the items out of his bag and giving it to Soonyoung with the biggest grin he has ever seen in the time length of knowing him. “Someone finally got a date, huh?”

“Huh?”

But Hansol leave him before he has a chance to ask.

Although he is still confused, he looks down to his own hands, who's holding a spectacled-fox plushie, before notices a letter on its overall it wears, mindlessly read the letter before he only groans in return.

Dammit.

_I'll come after the store closed.  
wait for me. _

_jww._

This is so fucking cheesy.

(But he won’t admit that he loves it. _Nope_.)

* * *

Wonwoo takes him to the nearest barbeque place for the late dinner after that.

"I do notice your glare when I brought us toasts." he says as he watches Soonyoung flips the meat for them. "You must think how cheapskate I am, don't you?"

"Well," there's no point of being courteous at this point so Soonyoung nods, "Sometimes. It's good though." it's not like he's mind either.

Wonwoo chuckles, seems relieved by the way his nose scrunches and it looks cute that Soonyoung can't help but smiles.

"I've been thinking," Soonyoung speaks up, letting the meat grills by itself as he looks up to Wonwoo who busy munching the perilla leaves and some side dishes. "You're pretty optimistic about me, huh." The taller man only hums, still munching the vegetables like a rabbit. Cute. "I might end up unable to move on, you know."

"I can wait." the taller man, however, still looks unfazed as his chopstick checks the meat. "I know you're not ready yet, and we've been knowing each other only for less than two months, so it's a given that you can't move on just yet."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well," Wonwoo stops, averts his attention to Soonyoung who still stares at him as he says, "At least you're interested in me, aren't you?" before he has chance to answer, Wonwoo adds, "But it's okay if you don't. We can still be friends, too."

"Why?"

"Being around you is fun."

Wonwoo words still stay on Soonyoung's mind even until the taller man sends him home.

* * *

When Soonyoung thinks about it, he does love Seokmin, but when he thinks it more, it's not to the point that he feels as fuzzy as he was three years ago.

He did bawl when Seokmin announced his marriage, and still sad when he remembered about it, but when he took another way of thinking, he actually can't imagine if they might, might ended together like he always wanted back then, if the younger man did actually return his feelings.

If they do end up together, does the atmosphere around them would stay the same—cheerful and comfortable as they are right now?

Will it _really?_

Like, he loves him, but not to the point he wants to have him by himself—well, sometimes—as a lover or anything.

The jealousy, well, of course is there, but since Soonyoung never wish for it anymore, he openly accepts the newly found fact, although reluctantly, that Seokmin sees him no more than best friend although he knew his sexuality, which Soonyoung actually really thankful to him.

He can afford losing his crush but not losing his best friend.

(Although it may take a long time, but at least Soonyoung should be given credits for trying hard to overcome his crush.)

"So," Chan starts, munching his sandwich for lunch, as he asks, "How's your hookups doing?"

"Do you," Soonyoung sighs, "Do you really have to refers him _that way_?"

Chan shrugs, "Well, you never told his name, so."

"We're doing good, thanks for worrying."

"You're welcome." Chan looks around, seems noticing that Hansol brought his boyfriend again to the cafe as he suddenly asks, "Do you know that he's Hansol- _hyung_ 's boyfriend?"

Soonyoung nods, but soon frowns, "Yeah, why?"

"I mean, Hansol- _hyung_ having a boyfriend is kinda unexpected, to be honest." the younger man's stare still lays on the lovebird, who seems in the middle of carefree discussion by the way they freely touch each other's shoulders as giggling like the world only owned by both of them. "He doesn't really tell his personal life."

That's true, since Hansol is a type who goes straight home after tutoring and rarely joins when the cafe staff have a dinner together, but he is still a good kid so Soonyoung doesn't really want to interfere him. "Maybe he doesn't want to talk about his boyfriend because it'll only make him miss him more?"

"Why?"

"They're in a long-distance relationship right now, by his boyfriend works in Busan, so probably he held himself to not to?"

"Oh, I see." Chan hums, pondering for a while before he ate the last bite of his sandwich and he looks up to Soonyoung who in the middle of organizing today's bill. "I kinda want one now."

"Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

"Either is fine." Chan sighs, though. "I'm not picky."

 _Hmm._ "I see."

Soonyoung doesn't ask anything after that.

It was the time he closes the shop by locking the door when Wonwoo shows up again, brings nothing on his hands, but looks tired than usual that Soonyoung can't help but reflexively opens his arm.

Wonwoo invites himself to Soonyoung's embrace in return.

They stay like that for a while, by Soonyoung kind enough to pat the taller man's back before he asks, softly, "Do you want a cup of hot chocolate inside?" he can hear Wonwoo weakly replied _'please'_ in return, tightening the embrace which feels stuffy but Soonyoung doesn't mind. "Alright buddy, you need to let go of me first, though." and Wonwoo does, although the reluctant shows on his face. "You can do it again after I make the drink, okay?"

Wonwoo really pulls him in embrace on the sofa corner of the shop again after Soonyoung returns with a fresh hot chocolate.

Soonyoung doesn't mind, really. He used to comfort his friends like this before, giving hugs if they asked or buying them their favorite foods or anything that can cheer them up, so this is nothing to him.

But he never knew that being in Wonwoo's embrace makes him feels the one who being comforted instead of the taller man.

Wonwoo keeps silent, however, by burying his head on Soonyoung's shoulder while his hands on the latter's waist, wrapping it like the most fragile thing in the world. All Soonyoung can do in the moment is patting Wonwoo's head in return, saying nothing knowing that none of his words would do anything good to the latter at the moment.

Not when he doesn’t even know what makes Wonwoo this down.

The chocolate turns warm when Wonwoo finally let go of Soonyoung and drink the now-warm chocolate before he says, "I had a rough day." letting out a loud, heavy sigh after. Soonyoung hums in reply. "Sorry."

Soonyoung can't help but chuckles, "What are you sorry for?"

"For... _that_."

"Be more specific, Jeon."

"For doing what I did a while ago?"

"Why are you sorry for hugging me?" Soonyoung feigns hurt all over his face, which it works by how taken aback Wonwoo looks right now. "Is my hug _that bad_?"

"No, no! Your hug is the best hug I've ever had! It—it just..." wow, he does feel touched, though. "I'm sorry." but soon he adds. "I should've said thank you instead."

Soonyoung nods, agreeing. "That's right, you should be. My hug is valuable, you know." soon he asks, rather worried. "Are you feeling better now?" Wonwoo weakly nod, but his face does looks better than before so Soonyoung won't push him further. "Great."

Wonwoo soon frowns, though. "You're not gonna ask?"

"Nope," Soonyoung gets up, patting Wonwoo's head one more time before he throws him a small smile. "I won't force you to tell me if you don't want to." he soon stops, however, actually contemplating to ask but he shakes his head. Nope. Not if Wonwo doesn't want to talk it out. "I don't mind."

"Do you," Wonwoo looks up, slightly hesitant by the way he bites his lower lip before he carefully asks, "Do you usually do this?"

Soonyoung casually replies, "To my friend? Yeah." but soon he stops, does notice Wonwoo's eyes say something he doesn't want to misinterpret but Soonyoung tries to not show it. "I mean, who doesn't like being comforted when they are down?"

"Well…"

"Am I wrong?"

" _No_ , you have a point." but Wonwoo's hurt eyes stays, for unknown reason (no, Soonyoung knows, but he'd rather pretend to not to). "You're a good friend."

Wonwoo is like a cat his sister have at home—easily sulks but does light up when he got what he wants.

Selfish.

Prick.

But he loves his sister's cat that he can tolerate most of his antics.

"But," he leans closer, combing Wonwoo's bangs aside to lean for a peck before he smiles, "I would never do this even to my closest friend." Wonwoo's eyes glint in surprise, which can't help but makes Soonyoung's smile goes wider. "Feeling better, Jeon?"

"... very?"

Wonwoo ended up buying him the toast on the nearest street, again, but with a can of soda as bonus.

("A cheapskate as always."

"Shut up, _you said_ it's good!")

* * *

It's less complicated now, his relationship with Wonwoo is.

His feelings for Seokmin isn't as intense as he used to feel, or rather, he starts being all frowns when he's thinking of Wonwoo. This Wonwoo. That Wonwoo. That stupid nose scrunches of his. That snarky remark of his. That rude man.

Everything Wonwoo has in him are the polar opposite of Seokmin's, and he wonders why it attracts him a little bit.

 _A bit._ Note that.

(He loves Seokmin because he's kind, cheerful, and always accepts his jokes, and lovely like that.

It's completely opposite for Wonwoo, but why when he did something to him, it made Soonyoung fluttered recently?)

"Polar opposite attracts?" Chan answers him when Soonyoung asks (he really have nobody but Chan to talk about Wonwoo now—Hansol isn’t an option either, that guy always go straight home whether he’s done tutoring the kids and they’re not that close to share this kind of thing). “Like, because it’s not similar to yours _that was why_ it attracts you?”

"That doesn't really help, Chan."

Chan snidely replies, “Oh, really? Do explain _why_ you said it doesn’t help.”

 _Rude._ Who taught his Chan to be this kind of brat? “It sounds so abstract?”

“Yeah?” Chan rolls his eyes, hands pointing to the front door before he says, “Does that guy looks abstract to you now?”

That guy is Wonwoo, who absent-mindedly enters the café in a beanie and bleary eyes behind his spectacle and a yawn soon follows.

That Wonwoo who was the topic of his and Chan’s gossip a while ago.

That Wonwoo who said he rarely out in the morning of the weekend unless he has nothing in his fridge or unless it’s necessary, and Soonyoung sees no groceries, so he can’t help but thinking that it’s the _latter_ category.

(It’s definitely not him, though. He doesn’t want to sound so hopeful.)

“No,” he can’t hide his excitement, which is weird, he never felt this excited on seeing Wonwoo—he did feel excited at the beginning of their meeting, but it was different type of excitement (more like the excitement of wanting to run away? Yeah that one.). “He looks annoying.”

Chan’s stare rather judging, and it’s kind of trickling on Soonyoung’s nape, but the latter ignored it. “ _Hyung_ , that’s not a face someone would make if they found someone annoying.”

“Oh, believe me, Lee Chan,” Soonyoung throws him a flicking fingers motion as he clicks his tongue while winking, which soon Chan only responds by rolling his eyes, seems already fed up by him. “I know myself better.”

* * *

“Hey,” Wonwoo asked him to stroll with him that morning, so Soonyoung complies, having hot chocolates each, bill on the house. The taller man lightly kicks the small rocks around his feet, accidentally kicked sands in the process, and both of them reflexively looks away in order to not get it into their eyes. Idiots. “Sorry for taking you out this early.”

“It’s alright, Chan can handle the café by himself.” It’s still eight in the morning, and his café usually busy at nine, so Soonyoung still able to be as relax as he is right now. “He’s a big boy.” He looks up to Wonwoo, coincidentally yawns, and it makes the taller man somehow looks cozy and warm, making him resisting this weird urge of hugging him. “You said you’re not a morning person.”

Wonwoo sighs, which sounds pained and sour. “I couldn't sleep.”

“Why?”

“Things.”

“Things?”

“ _Things._ ”

Soonyoung decided to not push the topic.

They stopped by the nearest bench park, watching the kids running around the playing ground, the cups already half-empty when Wonwoo speaks up again, “Can I ask you something?” Soonyoung nods, eyes up to Wonwoo whose gaze lays on him, firm and sharp, and he found himself unable to back away. “It’s about that guy.”

 _Oh._ “Right. Sure.”

“Do you still like him?”

 _So this is the necessary part?_ “Well, you know, six years is a long time, so it’s not that easy.” But soon he sighs. “I want to stop crushing on him too if I could.”

“Can I help you stop it, then?”

Soonyoung can’t help but frowns, “What, you want to start a ritual or something?”

“No,” Wonwoo gently reaches Soonyoung’s hands, gently grips as he says, “Well, if going out with me is included as a ritual of yours, then, I don’t mind.”

“You,” Soonyoung suddenly feels a constant force shoved down to his throat—is it because of the chocolate he drank a while ago? Or is it the nervousness? “You said you can wait.”

“Can’t I wait while we’re going out?”

“So you’re already giving up the idea of staying as friends?”

“After giving it lots of thought, yeah, I gave up.”

“You’re so selfish, really.” Wonwoo’s smile falters, and Soonyoung’s gut churn in the process. “But sure, why the fuck not.” Nope, his sparkling eyes aren’t adorable. Nope. _Nope._ “But are you okay with this?”

“I,” Wonwoo breathes, face clearly lights up in delight and Soonyoung’s chest isn’t tightened of fawn. Nope. Nope. _Nope_. “I’ll do my best to help you.”

“I don’t love you,” Soonyoung tightening his grips on Wonwoo’s hands, suddenly feels vulnerable, but he can’t look away, not when the taller man’s warm eyes melt him more than the now-warm chocolate. “Yet.”

“Not _yet._ ” Wonwoo leans closer, and there’s this urge in Soonyoung to run away but another urge of his want to lean closer to the taller man too and just fucking kiss him already. “We can work with that. The fact that you're interested in me is a good start."

“You narcissist prick.” But Soonyoung can’t hold his urge to smile anymore. “How long does it take for you to have this courage, young man?”

“Being sleep-deprived does wonder, Sir.” Soonyoung just knew that Wonwoo’s nose scrunches never looks this adorable before. “So, are you ready to have me now?”

“Just say you want to kiss me, dammit.”

“Wow, thank you for noticing, it makes things faster.”

* * *

Wonwoo’s lips a bit chapped, but it feels warm and Soonyoung can’t get enough of it as he pulls him again for the second kiss, and another, and another.

* * *

He was twenty-one years old when he was awestruck by Lee Seokmin, the guy from theater department, who has such warm yet powerful voice.

(Love at the first sight, they said.)

Yoon Jeonghan is the one who introduced Seokmin, said they used to be neighbors before he moved away and then coincidentally, they met again in college. Soonyoung, still in awestruck he was, absent-mindedly shook their hand, introducing himself as Kwon Soonyoung, the kid from dance department, and was twenty-one years old.

(It was a pretty basic introduction, though.)

" _Wait_ ," Wonwoo's voice pulls Soonyoung back to reality, as he finds the taller man frowning, hands still occupied with fork and knife which trying to slice the pancakes he ordered on the shorter man's shop. "You were from dance department?"

Stirring the straw of his mixed fruits juice (that Chan served with a side eye and knowing look), Soonyoung tilts his head, confused. "I haven't told you?"

"Then why did you ended up having a cafe for your living?"

As Wonwoo's new boyfriend for a week long, Soonyoung learned that the taller man actually blunter than he thought he is, as if he would say things that popped out of his mind without filtering and without thinking what kind of damage his words will cause.

He means well, but _still_.

There are times when Soonyoung thinks it would be better for Wonwoo to zip his pretty lips for the sake of healthy heart and mind of others.

"I got an injury that doctor told I can't dance again for the rest of my life, so that's why?" Soonyoung sighs, however. "Yeah, that's the main cause."

Wonwoo frowns, though. "That's a pretty big change."

"I know, pretty shocking twist, huh?" Soonyoung isn't as bitter as he used to when he remembered how enthralling it felt to be on a stage, snapping his joints according to rhythm, get himself lost in the music. He is pretty content of his life now. "But anyway, it was already a long time ago so... yeah."

"I see." Wonwoo is on his third scoops of pancake as he hums. "Your shop makes a good pancake."

"Thanks, I'll tell Jeonghan- _hyung_ later."

"So, about that guy?" Wonwoo still refused to say Seokmin's name, and Soonyoung really doesn't know why, but he won’t ask. "You're kinda fall just like that?"

"Uh," when Wonwoo put it that way, Soonyoung couldn't help but thinking it all over again. _Just like that? Yeah, it was just like that._ "Yeah."

"You're pretty simple guy."

"I don't want to hear it from a guy who left me for cats in the park."

"But cats are _cute_!"

"I can't deny the fact that cats are cute but that doesn't mean you _can_ ignore me for an hour for that, dammit."

Wonwoo sighs, rather dejected, but his hands don't stop cutting his pancakes. _Talk about priorities._ "I _already_ said sorry, though..."

"Why am I dating you again."

"Because you're agreed to it?"

(This guy, seriously, isn't cute at all.)

"Right." Soonyoung sighs, for many times today because of a person called Jeon Wonwoo, before he continues, "To be honest _I'm on the verge of regretting_ it right now." A lie. Well. _Not really_. An eighty percent lie.

"Me trying my best to wake up in the morning for a date like we are doing right now doesn't make your heart fluttered? It's a big effort for me, though."

"Wow, I've been living in a normal clock so no, not really." _Not anymore_ , at least, not when Wonwoo comes to his shop a week straight in the morning. The excitement kind of toned down that way. "It'll be nice if it's a surprise visit, though."

"I'll take a note of that."

"Please do."

"What about a date in my home this weekend then?"

"But that doesn't mean you should apply that fast—" the last time Soonyoung visited Wonwoo's house is the time he got pseudo-laid by a not-stranger anymore, and he can't help but felt strange all over again. "But sure."

Wonwoo's smirk is hard to wipe off, however, by his lips smeared by some of fine sugar and he looks surreally adorable like that. "Does that make your heart fluttered?"

"I don't know, Wonwoo, maybe you can enrich your vocabulary by 'bafflement' for this one?"

(Lies. It fluttered him a bit. Only a bit, though.)

* * *

Seokmin is, well, always easing Soonyoung's stress and soothing his mind when they meet and spending times together.

Literally a sunshine who always brighten one's day.

And open-minded, at very least.

"So, you got a new boyfriend?"

"Well," Soonyoung sighs, plops his head on Seokmin's shoulder as he pouts, eyes focusing on the younger's wife who is in the middle of making lunch for them "Plus a headache."

Seokmin chuckles, however, as he ruffles Soonyoung's hair while he responds, "That must be horrible."

" _Very_." grunting, he looks up to Seokmin as he exclaims, rather joking (and half not joking), "Wish it'd be you instead."

"What, you want to be my second wife or something?"

"If she let you, _why not_?"

Hysterical laugh comes out of both them after.

See, this is why Soonyoung falls for him back then. Nobody can defeat his bright yet soothing demeanor, and his laugh is already sound like a music on Soonyoung's ears that he wouldn't mind if it plays in loop for the rest of his life.

Okay, that would be probably _too much_ , but the point across, so.

"It's probably your first boyfriend after we knew each other, isn't it?" _Yeah, because I was fallen for you for the entire time so I don't bother looking for one_ —but it's not like Soonyoung can say that bravely, and in front of Seokmin's wife to boot. He’s still treasuring his life thank you very much. "Well, congrats?"

Soonyoung sighs, "Me having a boyfriend isn't something festive, though." he sighs again before pulls away from Seokmin, propping his head on the dining table with his hand as he lays his gaze on the younger man and asks, "So, how's your marriage life?"

"It's been great so far," Seokmin's smile is the new expression that Soonyoung seen for the first time in the length of knowing him for six years. It’s really gentle and... and... and _endearing_ with his eyes soften as he looks at his wife. "What about you? When will you introduce your boyfriend to me?"

Blinking, soon he taken aback as he exclaims, "Huh?" totally didn't expect Seokmin to say that. " _Why?_ "

The looks on Seokmin's eyes seems worried for him. "Oh, are you trying to date secretly or something?"

"No, not quite..." Soonyoung can't help but frowns. His crush of Seokmin isn't as strong as he used to be but introducing Wonwoo to him is a bit too soon, isn't it? Not when he isn't even sure of his feelings to Wonwoo yet—Soonyoung does like him, but not to the point like he loves Seokmin, yet. "I'll... ask him? And I'll tell you?"

"Oh, sure, sure! Let me know when you do, _Hyung_!" Seokmin beams, eyes brighten when his wife calls them to eat. "Let's eat?"

"Uh-huh, sure."

* * *

"No."

_Figures._

It's Sunday as promised by Soonyoung comes to Wonwoo's house, cooking lunch for them while the taller man waits in the dining table, hands occupied by his phone and playing a mobile game he doesn't know the name of ( _"The last time I cooked I almost burning my own home so, no, help yourself." He said when Soonyoung asked him for help. "Unless it's ramyun then I can make one for you."_ ). Soonyoung planning to cook an easy menu like pasta, by now waiting for the dry pasta to boil, he turns his back, leaning on the counter by sighing, " _C'mon_ , he's still my best friend at least."

Wonwoo pauses his game, looking up through his thin-rimmed spectacle as he sighs, "I still don't want to."

"Alright, Young Man, _suit yourself_." he knew he's pouting. He knew he can't help but bitter, but Soonyoung knew better that when Wonwoo already made up his mind, nobody able to shaken him up. It's not like he can force Wonwoo if he doesn't want to, either. "Alright."

Dating Wonwoo is hard, really.

_Wonwoo is nothing like Seokmin—_

No.

_No._

He should stop _right there._

(But deep down he knows that he can't help but comparing Wonwoo with Seokmin, and he really should stop because they already a whole completely different person and he shouldn't compare them to begin with.)

"Are you angry?" the tone of Wonwoo’s voice sounds concerned—and guilty.

" _No_ ," the tone he uses said otherwise, and Soonyoung aware of that, so he tried to tone his annoyance down by softening his voice. "No, I won't force you if you don't want to."

"Alright..." but the look on Wonwoo's face isn't convinced. " _Alright_."

Soonyoung turns his back again, now chopping the ingredients for carbonara.

He is still annoyed, but he does understand why Wonwoo doesn't want to; their dating isn't mutual enough, by Soonyoung still have some feelings for Seokmin, and Wonwoo is patient enough to wait for him to fully embracing him when the times he completely falls for him comes. Introducing Wonwoo in front of his crush would be really awkward, so, Soonyoung understand.

He really is.

But Soonyoung still can't help being a bit petty about it.

(Although another part of Soonyoung is a bit relieved that Wonwoo rejecting the idea.

He is confusing like that.)

They have lunch after that, by Wonwoo commenting _you are a good cook_ as he eats, which Soonyoung feels appreciated and the annoyance he has in himself slowly dissipates. Wonwoo finally helps, by cleaning the dishes, and Soonyoung silently hugs him from behind as he buries his face to the taller man's broad back because _it looks inviting according to his eyes._

Wonwoo doesn't say anything, and Soonyoung is thankful for that.

They spend their afternoon by playing games Soonyoung isn't familiar with—the last time he grabs joystick was when he was still a college student and played with Seungcheol and Seokmin—while Wonwoo teaching him how to play and guide him. He mostly loses, though, since he has no skill for games and the time he wins he knew Wonwoo losing on purpose, but he doesn't say anything, playing along with the taller man by teasing and the latter man grunts, but his eyes say otherwise.

Wonwoo is sweet like that, and the warmth in Soonyoung's chest makes him feels soft and fluff.

Wonwoo leans closer to Soonyoung when they finished playing the game, lightly smile before leave a peck on the shorter man's cheek, scrunches his nose when he sees a flustered Soonyoung lightly pushes him away, but he doesn't hate it. No.

There's this little spark when Wonwoo's lips touches his skin, making Soonyoung tingle and wanting more.

"Can I kiss you?" Soonyoung asks as he cupping Wonwoo's face, lightly caresess the latter's cheeks, only making the latter scrunching his nose. Wonwoo's nose scrunches, _dammit_ , why it looks more adorable the more he sees it?!

Wonwoo leans closer, leaving a peck on Soonyoung's plump lips before he says, "Again?" he pecks again when Soonyoung nods. "More?" He pecks again before Soonyoung answers, tilting his head as deepened the kiss.

They make out for a while, by tongues fighting for dominance, by Soonyoung gently take off the taller man’s spectacle before circling his arms around Wonwoo's neck as the taller man push him down to the couch, teeth clashing as his hands all over his body, legs tangled and hips dangerously close.

Soonyoung, however, is taken aback when Wonwoo's hands found his hips and grips it tight, dangerously close to his crotch.

Is he really ready for this? It's—it's only been two weeks since they are dating! _This is too fast this is too fast_ —

Soonyoung almost pushes Wonwoo's away when he suddenly heard a scratching sound and a purr before let out loud meow, make both of them startled by the noise.

Wonwoo stops the kiss, lips detach as he softly chuckles, "Saved by Hoshi, huh?" he says before he leaves a soft peck on Soonyoung's forehead, lightly ruffles his hair as he exclaims, "Do you want to try give Hoshi food? He usually does this when he's hungry."

Oh, right, Soonyoung forgets that Wonwoo has cat named Hoshi and is two years old.

_Wait, how can Wonwoo looks so calm after kissing him like sucking his life out like that?!_

"Uh, let me... let me breath first?"

The taller man's lips form a small smirk that Soonyoung wants to smack so much but deep down he knew it interests him, well, just a bit. "My lips is _that lethal_ , huh?" he really smacks him afterward, although jokingly while still catching his breath. “Joke aside,” Wonwoo lifts Hoshi, trying to calm him down by softly petting him. “You can tell me to stop if you don’t want to, you know.”

 _So he actually knows._ “I know.” Soonyoung’s hands reach Hoshi’s upper paws, gently playing with him like a baby, eyes everywhere but Wonwoo. “ _I know._ ”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Your cat _already did_ , so.”

“… oh.”

The room went silent for a while, which Soonyoung finds it uncomfortable that it unconsciously made him speaks up, trying to change the topic, “… you said Hoshi’s hungry?”

“Oh, right, wait.”

* * *

“So how’s your dating life?”

“Is this a serious question or are you trying to tease me now?”

Jeonghan huffs, slightly pouts while rubbing the rest of flour on his hand on his already-dirty apron, quirking his eyebrows. “ _Rude_ , it was a genuine question of my worries!”

It’s morning when Soonyoung opens the store, which today is Jeonghan’s and other two men's shift. Jeonghan is in charge in the kitchen for making fresh bread and food-related while the rest is on the counter, double coverage as both cashier and barista.

For Jeonghan’s case, he’s doubled as a chef in the morning while he becomes a literature teacher in the evening. _For a better income and better life_ , he said, and Soonyoung decided to not ask _why._

Well, as long as he works well, Soonyoung won’t complaint, so.

(Although there are times when Jeonghan often impulsively resign his tutor job, only taking it back several days later with the same reason _“I still need to make more money for my plan.”_

Which is one of reasons why Soonyoung can’t take his resignation letter seriously afterwards.)

“It’s so-so?” Soonyoung steadily puts the dough on the oven, letting them to bake. “Why, are you having a fight with Seungcheol- _hyung_ again?”

“ _No_ ,” but Jeonghan’s rolling eyes say otherwise. “Why are you bringing Seungcheol up here? We’re talking about _you_ , not _me_!”

“Long distance relationship is pretty hard, _huh_?”

“Shut up, you.” Jeonghan hisses, rolling pan already on his right hand, and Soonyoung reflexively steps back but still giggles. “But I still can’t believe you’re dating Wonwoo, though.”

Right, Wonwoo was Jeonghan’s junior when they were in college, and when Wonwoo came to Soonyoung’s café for a week straight and coincidentally on Jeonghan’s shift, he can’t help but tell him other than Chan—who already look so fed up by him when the word Wonwoo comes up—about their new relationship.

Soonyoung frowns, hands still busy on kneading the next batch of the dough. “Why?” No matter how annoying Wonwoo sometimes, he knows how to stop himself when he went too far and always asking for permissions so Soonyoung isn’t complaining. “Is it _that_ surprising?”

“ _Kinda_.” Right now, Jeonghan looks like venting his annoyance by the way he kneading the second batch of the dough and Soonyoung will not comment about it for the sake of his well-being. “I didn’t know he’s interested in male in general, since I never saw him dating other than females back then.”

“Oh.” But soon Soonyoung frowns. _Wait, what?_ “Wait, but I met him in a gay bar?”

“You guys met in _a freaking gay bar_?!”

“PUT THAT ASIDE,” Soonyoung weighting his words, loud and clear, emphasizing that the _unnecessary_ information he just said is _really is not the main point right now._ “Not even once he dated a male before?” Jeonghan shrugs, however, which somehow intriguing Soonyoung to ask further. “ _Really?_ ”

Jeonghan stops kneading, putting the dough to the bowl and letting it to rise by covering it with plastic wrap before he turns his back to Soonyoung, who waits for his answer but his hands still doesn’t stop working. “I don’t know, okay? We don’t really contact much after I graduated, so probably he made a discovery of his sexuality or something? The point is, _I don’t even know_!”

“That’s not helping at all!”

“Then ask him! Aren’t _you_ supposed to be his boyfriend?!”

Soonyoung really asks him afterwards, when Wonwoo texted him earlier that he would come to the shop after work, which is the time it closes, in the park enjoying the toppokki they bought for late night snack.

Wonwoo surprisingly unfazed, much to Soonyoung’s surprise, as a wooden stick stuck on his mouth, biting the hot odeng. “He told you, huh.” He inhales the odeng after he found the heat is bearable in his mouth. “Well, he’s not entirely wrong.”

“Do explain.”

“Well… to put it simply I used to date one male on the last year of college, but it only last for a month. We ended in a good term, though.” Soonyoung mouths _Oh I see_ in reply. “For me, as long as I like them, I don’t really see their gender, so I’m not quite gay?”

Soonyoung can’t help but laughs. “ _Not quite gay,_ I see.”

“Or… let’s put it as _I’m not picky_?”

“Alright, fair enough.” Soonyoung hums, quietly leaning on Wonwoo’s shoulder as he links their arms as he calls, “Hey, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo hums in reply, but hands still busy putting foods on his mouth. “I like you.”

“Uh-huh,” he replies as he leans his head on top of Soonyoung’s, “I like you too.”

They silently eat the food afterwards, may or may not seeing the stars of the night in the process since Soonyoung may or may not stealing glances to seeing Wonwoo.

Just what he did in his past life to deserve Wonwoo as his boyfriend right now?

* * *

Wonwoo told Soonyoung at that one time of their nth date (he forgot which date it was), when they were still not dating, _yet_ , about a quick summary of his autobiography.

His name is Jeon Wonwoo, twenty-seven years old, works as a Korean Literature teacher on a cram school around his place at noon and on near Soonyoung’s café at night. He usually wakes up at ten am, having brunch before goes to work depends of the shift, since he said his work schedule usually changes each month.

His family consist of a mother, a father, and a younger brother who is in military right now.

He is 182 cm tall, likes to eat unhealthy foods—greasy, sweet, sugary, msg, he takes them all—and likes to spend his rest day with playing games.

He wears his spectacle all of the time and only takes it off when he’s at home or in a formal occasion that needed him to wear contact lenses—he actually doesn’t really like it since he actually has dry eye syndrome, which makes him always prepare eye drops on his pocket when he wore one.

He has a cat named Hoshi. He is two years old, and is Siamese cat that likes to bother Wonwoo so much when he’s hungry. Wonwoo adopted him from his relatives who happen to have a cat that gave birth five kittens, giving them away and one of them is him.

( _“Why did you name him Hoshi, though?”_

_“It’s… because his eyes sparkle like a star? And naming him in korean would be banjjak-banjjak which I think it sounds weird so I used Japanese instead?”_

_“Why didn’t you use Byul instead?”_

_“... Hoshi is easier to pronounce, okay?”_

_"... don't say that it never crossed on your mind before."_

_"... no."_ )

And after they date, there are additional information, which are:

  1. Wonwoo was dragged by his friends to the bar at the night he found Soonyoung crying, and was suddenly pulled by the latter to kiss and ended up in his place although they didn’t go all the way.
  2. Soonyoung assumes Wonwoo is pansexual since he sees no gender when it comes to liking someone.
  3. Wonwoo was Jeonghan’s junior when they were in college.
  4. Wonwoo is only able to cook eggs, ramyun, and water. Oh, and coffee, if it counts.
  5. Wonwoo often sleeps through weekends to recover the lack of sleep he has on work days.
  6. His kiss is warm, although chapped, Soonyoung doesn’t dislike it.
  7. Wonwoo often ask why he falls for Seokmin, but still refused to say his name until now, which is weird since it’s been almost five months since they met.



And, well, Soonyoung did the same to him.

His name is Kwon Soonyoung, twenty-seven years old, works as the owner of Impresso Espresso study café—the name idea was from Jihoon, his friend that moved back to Busan—and occasionally does kitchen works when it’s necessary while the rest is managing the café.

Soonyoung’s family consist of a mother, a father, an older sister, and a younger brother.

Impresso Espresso opens at eight in the morning and closes usually at twelve to one in the morning. It serves coffees, obviously, occasionally teas, and foods, and tutors for those who are in need to boost their grade.

He is 177 cm tall, sushi is his favorite food, and likes to spend the rest of his day off by doing anything in general, in love with Seokmin since twenty-one years old.

And after they date, he adds that:

  1. He used to be in a dance department but because of his injury, he is unable to dance for the rest of his life.
  2. The cause of his injury is his own recklessness two years ago, back then he is still a professional dancer for a famous dance academy, by tearing his ligaments and shouldn't be used for dance anymore or he can't walk again for the rest of his life.  (He hasn’t told Wonwoo this, yet.)
  3. The study café is actually Jeonghan’s idea.
  4. He starts to think less about Seokmin since Wonwoo occupies most of his brain recently, but he still doesn’t love him, _yet_.



(Or is he really?)

Wonwoo often asks Soonyoung, seems trying to convince himself, by _can I ask what percentage are you on now?_ which actually implies on _how much the thought of Seokmin in his mind_ , and as honest as Kwon Soonyoung is, he replies by _Right now? It’s seventy percent?_

But recently the number has been decreased little by little, thanks to Wonwoo’s constant reminder, and the glints of happiness that comes after on the taller man’s face, which unconsciously made Soonyoung warm all over his chest.

He does feels sorry for Wonwoo, really, but he can’t help it, two months of knowing each other and less than a month dating doesn’t really overcome a crush of six years.

And Wonwoo knows, and Soonyoung does understand if the younger man starts being impatient, but it actually takes a lot of time for him to overcome his crush.

He _likes_ Wonwoo, really, but he is still getting used to this whole dating ordeal he has right now.

It’s been years since he dated, so.

He is still adjusting.

(And figuring how to return as much as what he got from Wonwoo; the affection, the patience, the understanding of him.)

* * *

**wonuwu :** so

 **wonuwu :** i have a bad or good news

 **wonuwu :** depends on how you will react to this

 **ksysoon :** what is it

 **ksysoon :** are you killing someone

 **wonuwu :** not quite

 **ksysoon :** so i’ve been dating a killer for almost two months without knowing

 **ksysoon :** great

 **wonuwu :** yeah what a shame huh

 **wonuwu :** jokes aside

 **wonuwu :** my parents said they want to meet you

 **wonuwu :** sorry it kinda slipped out when i went home

Soonyoung wants to die right now if it’s possible.

In the middle of panicking, he still able to check the clock on his work room, which shows four pm on Tuesday, and he decided.

He needs to call Wonwoo right now.

(This is not something they should discuss in text, like, nope, _no._ )

 **ksysoon :** can I call you

 **wonuwu :** cant

 **wonuwu :** still at work

 **wonuwu :** I’ll call you after this

He wants to throw his phone away and digging himself a hole that he would never get out from for the rest of his life.

Chan tilts his head, confused, when he notices Soonyoung is out of his room at ten pm, sitting on the corner of the store, impatiently drums the table with his fingers, asks “Is something wrong, _Hyung_?” as he takes a seat in front of him. “You look restless.”

“Can I hug you?” Soonyoung asks, instead, completely irrelevant.

“Uh… that was random but okay.” Chan get off his seat, only to sit near Soonyoung only to be tightly hugged by the latter soon after his bottom lands on the sofa cushion and the latter’s cheeks on his shoulder. “Is it about your hookup?”

Of course, Chan will not call Wonwoo’s name correctly although Soonyoung already properly introduced him before. “Fine, _my hookup_ , whatever.” Chan only grins in response, Soonyoung knows even without him looking. “Can I ask you something?”

Although Soonyoung doesn’t see Chan’s face at the moment, one thing he sure is, the younger man replies with a frown clearly plasters on his face. “Sure?”

“Is it weird if I still have feelings for Seokmin but have a boyfriend in the process?”

“Do you want a modest or an honest answer?”

“All of them, probably?”

“For what I’ve seen, though,” Chan doesn’t hug him back, not when Soonyoung’s arms blocking his arms and hugging him from his sides. “Aren’t you too focusing your feeling on Seokmin- _hyung_ instead of your boyfriend?” Soonyoung pulls his head back, eyes look confused. “I mean, based on your boyfriend visited you for a week straight a month ago, it really showed, though.”

Soonyoung frowns, “What _is_?”

“That it was mutual?” the younger man talks with his hands gestures as if it able to reach Soonyoung’s understanding. “You guys’ feelings?” grunting, he adds again, trying to explain again, “As if both of you do actually loves each other?”

“We _do_ like each other.” Love is such a strong word for Soonyoung to not use it carelessly.

Groaning, Chan’s fists seems trying to hold themselves from hitting Soonyoung, as he says, “As if you never loved Seokmin- _hyung_ and met your hookup normally and going out like a normal relationship should have been?”

Now Soonyoung can’t help but _a little bit_ convinced. “… is _it_?”

“Well, when was the last time you think about Seokmin- _hyung_ instead of that guy?” Soonyoung doesn’t answer, tightening his hug on Chan, snuggle his head to the younger man’s shoulder. “I’ll admit that you have an unusual start on you guys’ relationship, but really, when was the last time you really think of Seokmin- _hyung_?”

Soonyoung refuses to answer.

Seems noticing Soonyoung’s silence, Chan sighs, a bit struggling to pat the older man’s head before he changes the topic, “So what makes you restless, _Hyung_?”

And really, Soonyoung is thankful of that. “Wonwoo said his parents want to meet me because he _accidentally_ said he’s in relationship.”

“So?” the tone in Chan’s voice clearly says he’s confused instead of surprised, which Soonyoung reflexively frowns after, “It’s normal?”

“Don’t you see that we’re both guys?!”

“ _I am very aware of that_ , so what’s the problem?”

“The sentence you made doesn’t say _you’re aware_ at all!”

“I mean,” Soonyoung let go of the hug, and Chan leans his back on the sofa in the process as the latter’s frown now can clearly be seen by the older man. “The fact that his parents asked to meet you means they already know that guy’s orientation, aren’t they?” Soonyoung blinks, lots of thought suddenly comes to his mind, before immediately throws his head to Chan’s side, in disbelief. “Or it’s probably not his first time of introducing someone to his parents?”

Soonyoung mouths in disbelief, “Are you sure you never had a relationship before?”

“Oh,” Chan looks unfazed. “Korean dramas are good these days, so.” He chuckles, however, when he saw how scandalized Soonyoung looks at the moment. “Are you afraid meeting them because you’re not ready or is it just because it feels wrong for you to meet them with your feelings for Seokmin- _hyung_ is still lingers?”

 _Right, when Soonyoung thinks about it…_ “I… don’t know.”

“Then talk it out with that hookup of yours, it’s not like he doesn’t know about Seokmin- _hyung_ , right?”

“His name is Wonwoo, Lee Chan.”

“Yes, still hookup of yours.”

“That,” Soonyoung hisses. He can’t deny that, _dammit_. “Okay, right, but it’s been _months_.”

Chan’s smirk is annoying and Soonyoung wants to wipe that with anything he can found on the range of his arms, or probably his own hands are enough to do it. “I don’t know, _Hyung_ , probably I’ll call him properly when your feelings are firm enough.”

“Prick.”

“Love you too, _Hyung_.”

* * *

Wonwoo calls him when the clock shows eleven pm, apologizing first of how late he calls before goes straight to the point by saying, or rather, stating, _“You don’t want to.”_

Really, Soonyoung really needs to count how much he has been sighing today. “It’s not like I don’t want to—” putting the documents of today’s earn aside on his table, Soonyoung buries himself to his chair as he lets out a sigh, “But isn’t it _too fast_?”

 _“Well if you say so,”_ the way Wonwoo said it doesn’t sound dejected or anything similar to that, so Soonyoung assumes he is safe for now, _“I won’t push you if you don’t want to.”_

“Sorry.” is the sincerest word Soonyoung spoke today, and it makes him feels guilty more than anything but it relieving him at the same time. “Really.”

 _“It’s okay._ ” _You’re not liking me enough to meet my parents,_ Soonyoung unconsciously uses his imagination to fills the unsaid words, but he brushes it off. _“Where are you, by the way?”_

Soonyoung really needs to stop using his brain to imagine things that only left him wounded like he is right now. “At the shop, why?” _do you want to come?_ —is what suddenly flits on his mind, but he stops himself. No. _No._ “Are you at home right now?”

 _“Uh-huh,”_ and then Soonyoung hears a meow comes after. Ah, Hoshi. _“Being comfy with Hoshi on my bed after getting scratched on my arms because I didn’t give him food earlier, life is good.”_ Wonwoo chuckles as Soonyoung heard Hoshi meowing, again, sounds closer to the phone this time. “ _Offf—Hoshi, wait, waitwait—hey! Don’t scratch my phone!”_

Soonyoung can’t help but feeling tingle all over his body, when he realizes how _domestic_ they sound right now, “He missed me, huh.”

 _“Seems like it, it’s been a while since you visited, after all.”_ And it’s been a while since they meet, either, since Wonwoo has been busy with his teaching schedule—it’s winter, and it’s the time of the third grade of high school students intensify their study for preparing their entrance exams which means two months of packed schedule for Wonwoo ahead, and it’s been a month since the program starts. _“Me too.”_

“What is?” Soonyoung pushes his urge to knowingly smile on another line. Teasing Wonwoo is become one of his habit these days. “ _Hm?_ ”

Wonwoo sighs, and Soonyoung bites his lips to not laugh. _“I hate you sometimes.”_ Soonyoung cackles in reply, unable to hold it anymore. _“But really, I miss you.”_

“Oh, _dear_ ,” Soonyoung realizes that his smile is already ear to ear by the muscle on his face feels stretched. “Want me to visit you?”

He clearly able to hear Wonwoo’s smile through his voice on the call, which Soonyoung can’t help feels warm on his chest. _“Do you mind?”_

“Should I spend the night while I’m at it?” but then Soonyoung’s eyes turn wide, realizing how _suggestive_ he sounds right now that he quickly adds up, “But it’s—it’s okay if you really don’t want to! I can pay a quick visit and then go home—”

“ _Sure.”_

“—and… huh?” Soonyoung stops. “Are you sure?”

 _“No, Soonyoung-ah,_ are you?” Wonwoo asks the real question, which both of them know the reason behind it, and Soonyoung can’t help but gulps. _“Are you sure?”_

“I…” Soonyoung unconsciously clenches his fists too hard it turns white, biting his lips as he carefully says, “Yeah.”

It should be normal, right? They have been in relationship for almost two months long, and it’s not like Wonwoo never saw him naked, right?

They basically met in a bar and wake up naked on the next day, _this is not something Soonyoung should be freaking out about, right?_

**_Right?_ **

_“Alright, tell me when you’re on the way then.”_

“… alright, see you in twenty minutes.”

* * *

Soonyoung know what will happen, really, by the way of the atmosphere of their call suddenly changed a while ago, but he can’t help but being nervous.

It’s really been a while since he has partner—having crush on Seokmin for six years really makes him forget on how properly dating someone supposed to be like—and the last time he had sex was when he was still in college because of the similar situation he had with Wonwoo five months ago, but ended up being strangers and he never heard of his whereabouts ever since.

And both of them are adults, is in relationship, which means it should be okay, right?

( _But why the trembles on his hands won’t stop?_ )

And by Wonwoo saying “You really don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know.” When Soonyoung’s hands already on the taller man’s pajama collar, legs straddling his laps on his bed, trembling in nervousness, doesn’t really calm him down at all.

He knew that Wonwoo said it out to be considerate, but it does make Soonyoung hurts, making him feeling _unwanted_ , by _his boyfriend_ to boot, and he hates that.

It probably shows on Soonyoung’s face that makes Wonwoo wraps him on his arms, but the older man shakes his head, lightly pushing the younger man away on his chest as he says, “Don’t say _that_.”

“No, _really_ ,” Wonwoo slightly pulls away, but arms still securely around Soonyoung’s waist, as he says, “I can wait—”

“But I really want to,” Soonyoung groans, hands slowly working on unbuttoning Wonwoo’s pajama but the latter stops him, only making him groans rougher. “Please, Wonwoo, _please—_ ”

"Don't force yourself—"

"I am not!" grows frustrated, Soonyoung lightly hits the taller man's chest, desperation filling him. "Don't you see I want it too?! Stop being so considerate!"

" _Soonyoung—_ "

"I know that we're dating with my feelings of Seokmin still lingers, but that—that doesn't mean I don't like you too!" His hands reach Wonwoo's collar, again, only to grab it to show how desperate he is at the moment. "Would I date someone I don’t like? Would I kiss someone I don’t like?! _Would I want to have sex to someone I don’t like?!_ ”

Wonwoo stays still, but hands gripping tight on Soonyoung’s wrists, the hurtful look clearly shows through his sharp eyes, as he quietly tries to stop the latter, “Soonyoung, please, _don’t do this_ —”

It hurts for Soonyoung too, by the younger man quietly rejecting him, but he can’t turn back now. “Don’t you want me?!”

“I do, **dammit!** ” Wonwoo snaps, startling Soonyoung by reflexively pulls back, but the taller man’s grip on his wrist stop him for falling. Soonyoung stops trembling, too shocked to response by his hands still tightly gripping Wonwoo’s collar. “Please, please, please, _pretty please_ , don’t do this to us, Soonyoung- _ah,_ I—” as Wonwoo frustratedly sighs, he bites his lips, hurting clearly seen through his dark pupil as his voice trembles, “I… _I can wait_. I… can’t do it if your feeling is _still not fully here yet_.”

 _Oh, no._ “Hey, Wonwoo—”

“Please, just—” Wonwoo stops, takes a deep breath as he let go of Soonyoung’s wrists, facial expression of his looks terribly conflicted that makes the older man slowly calms down while guilt-tripped as he finally listens. “Please, Soonyoung, don’t make it harder for me, I…” Wonwoo tries to look for a better delivery of his words, but the hurt in his eyes stays. “I can’t—we can’t do this, not when you’re still unsure of your feelings.”

How Soonyoung wants to scream on how, although it’s only been almost five months since they met, how he actually already attracted on Wonwoo since the day one (while through much denials to the point he finally admitted to it), on how Wonwoo always makes him fluttered by the way he swooned both Soonyoung’s mind and heart although the one that came out of the latter’s mouth said otherwise, on how Wonwoo made Soonyoung steadily fallen of his charm points that completely opposite of Seokmin’s, on—on how Wonwoo showed him how it felt to be loved and cherished.

Sure, he does think about Seokmin sometimes, but it’s not the same, _it was totally not the same_ feeling he used to have on him back then before he met Wonwoo.

It really is _not_.

The twenty-one years old Kwon Soonyoung would still feel fluttered when Seokmin comes near his vision, but the twenty-seven years old Kwon Soonyoung’s mind mostly already preoccupied by the stranger-turn-boyfriend Wonwoo to the point it surprises himself when he feels nothing but brotherly towards Seokmin.

It makes Soonyoung realizes on how both of them really bad at communicating, by how often they fight over trivial things and being snarky to each other, while he knew that Wonwoo is actually insecure of this relationship but he tries to not show it, _but Soonyoung knows._

He can see through him; Wonwoo is as easy as an open book to Soonyoung, by the way his eyes are more honest that his mouth.

“Are you stopping us just because it reminds you on how I was head over heels for Seokmin?”

Wonwoo’s eyes agreeing him by the hurt in his eyes become more apparent.

Sighing, Soonyoung gently reaches Wonwoo’s head only to pat his hair, softly smiling. “Alright, I won’t force you, but can we talk? I have something to tell you.” He adds, hints of plead spice his plea. “Please?”

Wonwoo finally give in, sighing rather dejected. “… alright.”

“Let’s make it clear here,” Soonyoung finally speaks up as he dragged Wonwoo to the dining room, sits down after making them any tea he found on the older man’s kitchen in order to calm both parties down. He hopes. “We are dating.” The taller man hums, eyes anywhere but Soonyoung. “And we like each other.”

Wonwoo only sips his tea in return, eyes slowly raise to meet Soonyoung’s, although the hurt in his eyes still there.

At least Wonwoo shows sign of listening to him, and Soonyoung is grateful for that.

“I… well, we met when I was bawling over Seokmin in the club,” now Soonyoung’s eyes are the one who can’t meet Wonwoo’s anymore, bites inside of his cheeks before he musters his courage to speak more. “You were there on the day Seokmin got married, and I really am grateful of that.” _Although you dented my wallet at that day_ , how Soonyoung wants to humor the atmosphere a bit, but his common sense says it’s not appropriate at the moment. “But do you think I will ask someone to kiss me just because I’m lonely?”

He can hear Wonwoo sighing before he gave a weak response “ _I don’t know_.” which making Soonyoung sigh after he heard it.

Everything is too fast, from the first time they met until they become a thing, _it’s too fast to the point it baffling Soonyoung_.

But it feels natural, which baffles him even more.

“And,” _he can do this, he should be able to do this, _if he doesn’t want to drag the issue much longer. “You might think of yourself as a runaway of mine, but Wonwoo,” clenching his fists that he can feel his knuckles turned white, Soonyoung finally looks up, meeting his eyes with Wonwoo’s as he adds, “I’m serious about you.” A frowning Wonwoo is not something Soonyoung expected, so he says, “And for your information, I didn’t say this just because I want to get into your pants. _I’m not such an ass_.”

“But your long-term crush—”

“About that, well, I can’t help but thinking about him sometimes, I met him longer than you,” he better admitting this. From one of magazines or online articles he read honesty is the key of healthy relationship. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel anything when I’m with you.”

Wonwoo blinks, seems trying to process Soonyoung’s words before he turns eye-wide, sudden realization seems hits him as his mouth opens, but nothing comes out of it.

He stays like that for a while before he finally says, “Does that mean I occupied your mind more than him now?”

“Kwon Soonyoung never lies, well, _sometimes_ , for business purpose, but I won’t lie on things like this.” he finally breathes easy when he found no hurt on Wonwoo’s eyes anymore, a surge of relief washes over him as he says, “It might take a while for me to get over him, but really, Wonwoo, I like you so much.” He lets out a small smile as he adds, “Do you mind to wait a little bit more?”

There’s no sign of hurting on Wonwoo anymore, by the taller man finally smile, although a small one, which makes Soonyoung more relieved than before. “… alright, let me believe you this one.”

Wonwoo’s smile that night is not the usual confident smile he usually wears, rather soft and vulnerable, which makes Soonyoung taken aback but in a positive way.

By the way his heart suddenly beating faster and warm all of sudden.

There is a couch on Wonwoo’s bedroom, and Soonyoung volunteered to sleep there but the taller man grunted _why do you have to sleep there, sleep with me already._

Which makes Soonyoung can’t help but nervously asks, “Is it okay?”

“Why are you even asking, aren’t you my boyfriend?” with the usual confident (yet annoying) smile of Wonwoo returns, but his eyes turn gentler than usual.

(At that time Soonyoung never know the word _boyfriend_ can be sounds so assuring and comforting.)

* * *

Lee Jihoon is a friend of Soonyoung’s from high school before he moved back to Busan three years ago, back then when they were twenty-four years old.

He was the first one who knew about Soonyoung’s sexual orientation at the age of twenty-two—he asked nervously _hey is it weird for me to like Seokmin?_ yet Jihoon calmly replied _no, why it should be weird? Seokmin is a human, right?_ and they normally went to the nearest ice cream store after that, telling the younger male about Seokmin furthermore.

Soonyoung is still thankful for that until this day, really.

 _“I’ve been lack of sleep these days,”_ a sigh comes after that, and Soonyoung still waits for Jihoon to continue while he organizes this month’s shop spending and profits. Jihoon must be coming home late by the clock shows ten in the evening yet he still able to heard furious keyboard typing on the call. “ _That damned boss dares to tell me do his spares of work yet he can flee after just because he’s married! And his report should be submitted in two days! Dammit, if he weren’t my boss—”_

“If he weren’t your boss you will not be in your situation right now.”

“— _I must be already breaking his neck… huh.”_ Jihoon stops, seems processing Soonyoung’s sentences before he sighs, rather exasperated, _“Right, but that’s not my point right now, Soonyoung-ah.”_ Soonyoung only chuckles in response. _“Did something happen?”_

And the perks about being friend for a long time with Jihoon is no matter how grumpy and savage he is, he actually has a soft heart—he’s just bad at showing it sometimes, “Uh-huh. Did it show?” Jihoon hums, but the sounds of keyboard typing still doesn’t stop. Being an office-worker seems hard, huh. “I got myself a boyfriend.”

 _“Oh, you finally confessed to that Seokmin guy?”_ the way Jihoon said it says no remorse.

“Nononono _no_ ,” Soonyoung quickly interrupts, sheer of horror filling him up, “Didn’t I already tell you that he got married _months ago_?! _Jihoon?!_ ”

 _“Oh, right, sorry,”_ the sounds of keyboard typing stops, as Jihoon exclaims rather nonchalant before the confusion clearly can be heard after, _“Wait, then who?”_

Jihoon can be _adorably_ annoying sometimes (sarcasm intended), but it’s not like Soonyoung isn’t used to it either. “You probably don’t know him, we… _uh_ ,” should Soonyoung tell the club part? He is sure that Jihoon will make fun of him if he told it, but, Soonyoung never hides anything for him and the latter never tell a soul unless Soonyoung allowed him to. Hysterical laugh from Jihoon is guaranteed, though. “Do you want me to be honest?”

 _“You…”_ a deep sigh comes after. _“If you want to lie to me you shouldn’t ask me that question, y’know.”_

That’s true, but still. “Promise me you won’t make fun of me first then."

_“Can’t promise that.”_

_Right_ , Jihoon is an ass when he’s lacking of sleep or tired. Worse when both combined. “We met in a club, have a fail hookup, and dated three months after we met.”

Jihoon did laugh hysterically after, and Soonyoung suddenly have an urge to close the call.

 _"Your emotional drinking habit hasn't changed, huh?"_ Jihoon exclaims between his laugh, which Soonyoung only sighs, hands stop counting with his manual calculator, letting the younger man laugh at his heart's content. _"Should I say congrats? Or fucked up?"_

"He's not _that bad_!"

 _"Alright, alright,"_ Jihoon is still laughing, however, but not as hysteric as before. _"Congrats it is."_

Soonyoung wants to curse at Jihoon, so he did. _"Fuck you."_

_"Whoa, you better don't say that in front of your boyfriend, bro."_

"I'm hanging up."

 _"Okay, okay, please don't,"_ Jihoon finally stops laughing by stifling it, and Soonyoung only sighs in response. _"Please don't hang up, I still want to vent about that asshole boss of mine."_

"Talk about priorities, Jihoon."

_"Oh, shush, I'll hear about that boyfriend of yours after I finished these fucking reports and venting about my boss."_

Lee Jihoon is a man who always keep his words, but not guarantee his reaction about the ordeal, though—his reaction sometimes may come off as annoying.

(Soonyoung still won't trade him for the world, though. Jihoon is that precious for him.)

The clock shows eleven when Jihoon finally hangs up and Soonyoung is done with his work.

As he checks the time, a thought suddenly comes to his mind, contemplating whether to contact Wonwoo or not to have a late dinner together—the younger man's shift is done in twenty minutes if he isn't mistaken. It's been a week after that heart-to-heart thingy at Wonwoo's apartment, which they mostly call instead of meet each other like usual, and if Soonyoung allowed to describe their situation at the moment...

Wonwoo is... become softer and laughs more often?

And Soonyoung likes it very much?

He is pulled into reality again when his phone screen suddenly lights up, a chat pop-up appears with a bold display name of ' **WONWOOSEU** ' that he recently changed because of the ridicule 'uwu' the younger man slips up on _wonuwu_ , sighs rather in endearment when he reads the chat: _'do you happen to still at the cafe atm?'_

So he replies, although feels a bit fascinated on how they think alike at the moment. _'uh-huh. why?'_

 _'wanna have dinner?'_ Wonwoo asks.

 _'sure.'_ Soonyoung stops, thumbs hanging in the air, contemplating before he adds, _'should I wait here or in front of the cram school?'_

He leaves his phone for a while, checking whether the kids already cleaning up the store, before he checks his phone only to find _'I missed your cooking btw'._

The twitch on Soonyoung's lips is hard to resist.

 **ksysoon :** aren’t my cooking amazing

 **wonwooseu :** yeah

_Goddamn heart will you calm down?!_

**ksysoon :** what do you want to eat then?

 **wonwooseu :** anything filling

 **ksysoon :** be more specific jeon

 **wonwooseu :** your love?

 **ksysoon :** i’m blocking you

 **wonwooseu :** wait

 **wonwooseu :** please don’t

 **wonwooseu :** any soup will be fine really

"By soup I don't mean only ramyun, though."

"But it has broth."

"That's—" Wonwoo raises his index finger, trying to come up with any rebuttal that seems convincing but soon he frowns, " _True_ , but I mean it should have more proteins and veggies?"

"I added them; eggs, leeks, and cabbages."

"But it's technically ramyun."

"Right, but it has broth just like soup."

"Still _not a soup_."

"Don't eat that if you don't want it, then."

In the end, Wonwoo is sighing rather dejected before takes a seat and grabs the chopstick while Soonyoung's lips pressed into a trembling straight line, holding himself to not laugh.

"Before you're getting sulky, I need to tell you that unfortunately we don't have enough ingredient for your longing soup so I only able to cook this for us." Wonwoo throws him a look. "What, it's cafe, Wonwoo, almost every food here are sweet and dry. These ramyuns are my stash, you know."

"I'm not sulky," Wonwoo grunts, but his chopsticks don't stop. "I don't really expect anything but this ramyun is not what I’d actually expect."

"Still not my fault; I already told you to be specific."

Wonwoo only sighs in return.

Soonyoung ended up watching Wonwoo eats, though, although he kind of feel bad of not cooking a proper soup for him. "I'll cook properly when I visit your place later." And he can't help but influenced by Wonwoo's contagious small smile that replies his words.

It's almost twelve in thirty minutes when Wonwoo shows up, looks tired both mentally and physically as the way his face looks folded in a multiple fold and a frown. Soonyoung actually made him a ramyun on purpose so he'd humor them a little, which is probably working a little, a little, but at least he's trying.

It's kind of hard when it comes cheering Wonwoo up, since Soonyoung hasn't know him that long, so he is still learning and trying.

"It's kind of funny," Wonwoo speaks up, putting his chopsticks on top of the pot, chuckling as he adds, "I met you the most here instead of elsewhere."

 _Well, whose fault do you think it is for having an intense entrance exam programs for high school student in this moment that makes us hardly met?_ "You've been busy."

Wonwoo seems getting the hidden message, though. "... _sorry_."

"It's your job, Wonu, why are you sorry for?" Soonyoung chuckles, taking the pot to wash it on the kitchen only to be tailed by Wonwoo. "Okay, why are you tailing me now?" he adds, amused.

Wonwoo shrugs. "Just because."

"Alright," Soonyoung speeds up to cleaning the dishes as he puts them into the nearest rack as he opens his arms, "Hug time?"

Wonwoo grins, unconsciously scrunching his nose, again, that Soonyoung can't help but smile. "Can I lift you up where I'm at it?"

"Oh, no kiss?"

"If you're okay with it too."

Soonyoung pulls him closer and taunt his lips with Wonwoo's after the latter lift him up to the counter.

Their kiss goes soft and languid, by Wonwoo softly tilting his head as his hand on Soonyoung's nape, deepening the kiss while occasionally bites before he let go with a wide smile, ruffling Soonyoung's hair as he asks, "Can you come to my place tonight?"

Frowning, Soonyoung exclaims, "What about your job?"

The frown seems contagious too by soon Wonwoo follows, "Tomorrow is a national holiday, Soonyoung, didn't you see the calendar?"

“Oh,” It’s been months since Soonyoung even bothering enough to check the calendar since Chan is a more effective method of knowing the day by the constant message of his. "Are we going to have sex too?"

Wonwoo blinks, seems doesn't expect the question by soon exclaim, rather dumbfounded, “Really, Kwon? _Suddenly?_ ”

"Well, I," the fingertips of Soonyoung slowly caresses Wonwoo's torso which is under the thick sweater of his, soon spreading his palms as it reaches the taller man's abdomen. "I wanna touch you." he looks up to Wonwoo, whose breath slowly uneven because of taken aback, as the left corner of his mouth rises. "Can I?"

"That," Wonwoo's breath hitched as Soonyoung's hands creep into his hips, thumbs drawing circles on his hipbone. " _That's cheating_ , Kwon."

Soonyoung's smirk is hard to wipe off, "You can touch me too, you know."

Although Wonwoo already flustered because of Soonyoung’s _naughty hands_ , he still looks unsure. "You won't regret this?"

"No, Wonwoo, why should I?" Chuckling, Soonyoung leans closer to peck the corner of Wonwoo's lips, before he smiles, again. A flustered Wonwoo is cute, too, Soonyoung needs to take a note of that. "Can we?"

"Uhh,” Soonyoung’s hands still doesn’t stop teasing, however, which makes Wonwoo stops him by grabbing his wrists, trying to keep his sanity stays by the way his ears already flushed in red, “Let’s… uh… swing by the convenience store first to buy the lube and condoms then.”

"Oh," _right_ , _safety comes first after all_. "Sure.”

The thing that Soonyoung only learned by sleeping with Wonwoo is his dirty talk and his technique are both going to be the death of Kwon Soonyoung.

The way Wonwoo assures Soonyoung as he takes him, pampering him with kisses and comfort and everything the older man needs before they finally move together, wanton cries and bed creaks despite of the younger man’s bony body, he sure is had lots of stamina for this.

And the way Wonwoo leaving marks on his skins, seriously, he still feels the burns around his torso to his inner thighs and—

_Let’s stop there._

"You," Soonyoung sighs as he nudges the area between Wonwoo's brows, " _Why the hell_ did you leave so much hickeys on me?!" Wonwoo grunts, swatting away any intrusion on his face before trying to bury his face to his pillow, but the latter won't let him—yet it fails anyway.

"Showing the world _that_ you're mine." Wonwoo's words drowned in the fluffy pillow, and Soonyoung suddenly have an urge to bury his head even further and letting him suffer in peace. "Let's sleep already, it's almost two in the morning, Soon-ah."

“But—”

Grunting, Wonwoo reluctantly lifts his head to face Soonyoung, sighing before finally complies by saying, “I’ll answer whatever when we already had enough sleep, so please, let’s cuddle and sleep already.”

Soonyoung surrenders, though, by letting Wonwoo spooning him, their bare skin made contact and making him tingling all over his body for nth time tonight.

The sound of scratches near the bed waking Soonyoung up, suddenly frowning while his eyes still closed, wondering where the sounds come from only to remember that he’s not in his own place right now, opening his eyes wide only to found a familiar _pastel wall_ that used to freak him out back months ago.

It may sound weird, but by the way the clothes scattered on the floor, him wearing nothing but boxer and under blanket, _a handsome man_ lying beside him, is sure is triggers the memories back then when they first met.

It feels like a _déjà vu._

(Minus the cat, though—oh, the spooning and the sheer of horror too.)

Soonyoung excused himself to have an early shower, only to grunt when he saw his own reflection on the mirror—dammit, he probably too lost in heat to notice that Wonwoo mostly left hickeys on the places that clearly visibly seen like nape and the crook of his neck—as he sighs, lightly rubs the marks.

It's not that Soonyoung is dense, but he decided to not think too much into Wonwoo's action when it comes to him since, well, once he noticed, he can't help but kind of feeling unsettling.

The eagerness, the desperation, the want—

_The insecurity._

_He noticed everything._

Soonyoung can't bring himself to assure Wonwoo that it's okay, everything is okay, _they are okay_ , because he's not even sure himself when it comes about themselves.

It's excruciating for him to even think about.

* * *

"Just confess already so it won't burden you anymore?"

"And ruining six years of friendship? No, thank you."

It was lunch break when Chan took a seat in front of Soonyoung with his jajangmyeon he ordered earlier and starts talking about anything in general until the latter suddenly voicing out his concern.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be rejected though," Soonyoung doesn't need to hear the truth so blatantly like this, actually. "But at least you've tried." Well, the reward of him trying probably losing the friendship, so, it’ll need lots of consideration to do so. “And why are you continuously wearing turtleneck in the span of a week?”

 _The hickeys are hardly disappearing_ , _that was why_ —Soonyoung sighs, contemplating to spill or to zip. It’s not his first time of having hickeys on his skin, yet Wonwoo’s one strangely leaving much longer than usual—it usually takes around four to five days for him, but _it’s already a week_ , dammit, and a knowing look from Jeonghan and Hansol doesn’t really help him at all.

He needs to warn Wonwoo next time, really.

“It’s winter, Lee Chan, can’t I wear it?” _not really an excuse, nope._

Chan’s frown is hard to go unnoticed, however, “You don’t go wearing turtleneck a week straight, _Hyung_.”

“Why are you fussing my fashion choice, young man? I can tell where I bought it if you wanted it so much, just tell me if you actually think so.” Great, Chan rolling his eyes, at least he can avoid the topic now. “Put that aside,” He probably needs to go to the pharmacy after this, though. He is bored of wearing turtleneck too. “It’s not like I don’t like Wonwoo, okay? I just—”

Interrupting, Chan arching an eyebrow, “Do you mean _love_?”

“I clearly said _like_ , Chan.”

“Yeah, yeah, _like_ , it is.” The tone Chan is using saying otherwise, however. “Okay, _Hyung_ , you know what, you’re weird.” the protest already on the tip of Soonyoung’s tongue but Chan immediately adds, “You said you already like the hookup of yours—”

“I already told you his name is Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Chan—”

Chan sighs, “Jeon Wonwoo, whatever,” he has the time of his life to roll his eyes as he adds again, “But my point is, why are you torturing yourself?”

That… is something that Soonyoung _would not even cross_ to his mind.

Him torturing himself? In which aspect?

And why should he when he already has a decent life to begin with?

Soonyoung frowning, rigid as he propping his chin by both of the back of his hands, as his eyes straight to Chan’s eyes. “I’m _not_ torturing myself.”

“Yes, you are—no, _both of you guys_ are.” Putting his bowl aside, Chan cracks the back of his neck to stretch as he finally replies Soonyoung’s stare with his eyes. “If you don’t want to confess to Seokmin-hyung then it’s up to your choice, but if you keep comparing him with your boyfriend then what makes you, Hyung?”

“Chan—”

“And your boyfriend is weird, either.” A ‘hookups of yours’ to ‘your boyfriend’. That’s already an improvement right there. “Despite of everything, he is still there for you, how awesome is that?”

The tone Chan uses somehow more mocking than complimenting, and it makes Soonyoung’s frown folds more. “He still doesn’t wanna meet Seokmin, though—”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Chan’s exclaims in disbelief. “If I were in his shoes I wouldn’t want to, either.”

“But I don’t like him as much as I used to—”

“Still invalid.” Chan grunts, “Be clear of your choice or both of you will be the one who will be hurting because of this.” He gets off the chair as he takes the bowl with him, stays a while to adds “Either you come clean to Seokmin-hyung and get the burden off yours or _keeps the burden on yours_ and be as confused as you are now. Your choice, Hyung.”

“Are you saying this just because you don’t want to hear me whining about this anymore?”

“That too, but,” The gaze in Chan’s eyes finally soften, brazenly patting Soonyoung’s head as he draws up a small smile. “I just want you to be happy too, Hyung.”

* * *

Soonyoung is just afraid.

He just afraid of ruining everything he has been building for years of living—either his defense mechanism of everything that makes him uncomfortable and minimalize times of being disappointed as little as possible so he can still smile brightly on the next morning.

He just wanted to always feel light-hearted no matter what he will face on the time he opens his eyes.

(Being through his late mid-life crisis sucks.)

* * *

It’s another two weeks when Wonwoo said he has days off for a week or two (the taller man isn’t sure yet) because the intensifying study program has ended and all the students left are the exams they need to face on.

Soonyoung, well, takes the news only by sending him messages ‘ _you finally can rest then?’_

Wonwoo seems excited by sending him a nodding cat sticker (it’s a very cute one) as soon as Soonyoung replies before he adds _‘I’ll visit your café often on lunch, probably?’_

_‘Sure, sure.’_

Which is one of reasons why Wonwoo often visit him on lunch time now.

 _And_ which unfortunately is the time when Seokmin comes for lunch with his co-worker from China, if Soonyoung isn’t having a false memory, that the younger man calls him by Xu Minghao, while sitting on more secluded area of the shop for less noise and cozier atmosphere.

Seokmin is the first one who notices, as Soonyoung was back-facing to everyone but Minghao and Seokmin, before he exclaims, “Oh, is that Wonwoo- _sunbae_?”

Soonyoung frowns, putting down his coffee as he says, “That name is pretty similar.” Is Wonwoo a common name now? "My boyfriend's name is Wonwoo too."

“Oh, really?” Seokmin frowns, “But this Wonwoo is my senior back then when I was in high school as the club president of literature club—hey, Sunbae!”

“Hey, Seokmin,” that voice is similar too, so Soonyoung decided to turns his back to face the owner of the voice. “What are you—oh.”

Oh, right, and from the top to the bottom is really similar to his boyfriend that coincidentally named Wonwoo, too.

What a weird universe he’s living in, huh?

“Hi, Wonwoo.” A smile that isn’t really smiling plasters on Soonyoung’s face as his mind already clouded by lots of conclusion of this situation. _So is this why he doesn’t want to say Seokmin’s name of all these months_? “Fancy to see you at this time of the day.”

The tone Seokmin uses in his voice says confusion, “You two know each other?”

Soonyoung hums, turn his head to Seokmin while eyes crinkle in smile and nodding, “Pretty well, if I can say, right, Wonwoo?” Wonwoo still doesn’t say anything, still seemed too shocked to process anything, before Soonyoung finally sighs, “I’ve been meaning to introduce him to you, Seokmin-ah, but you guys actually had known each other, huh.”

“Meaning to introduce—” Seokmin’s eyes blink in realization before his lips slightly opens, “Oh, you guys are…”

“ _Dating_ , yep,” Soonyoung chuckles. “Sorry, Seokmin-ah, Wonwoo actually here to pick me up for a date, so,” He already gets off his chair when he links his arms with Wonwoo’s, “Do you mind if I excused early?”

“Sure, Hyung! Have a nice date, then!”

 _It’s not_ a nice date, actually, more like, a high-tension sudden date.

Soonyoung ended up dragging Wonwoo to the time they kissed for the first time, in the park near his café, with him still refuses to face the taller man by eyes looking up at the sky as he lightly swings the metal swings.

When Soonyoung thinks about it all over again, it makes sense now on how Wonwoo refused to say Seokmin’s name, on how he didn’t want to meet Seokmin, on how… how everything is so clicked that he can’t help but feeling betrayed by this.

He feels so _betrayed_.

But even so, as an adult, Soonyoung stops swinging, uses his feet as brakes before he says, “Anything to say, Wonwoo- _sunbae_?”

Wonwoo finally sighs, “Don’t call me _that_.”

Soonyoung exclaims in disbelief, “Of everything else, _that’s_ the thing you protesting about?!”

“ _No_ ,” Wonwoo sighing, again, but soon it falls silent for a while before he finally adds, “I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to hide it from you.” Soonyoung still refuses to face Wonwoo. “But I couldn’t bring it myself, either.”

"Why, the jealousy is overwhelming?"

"... yeah."

"You're a very lovely one aren't you." Soonyoung's grown softer as he sighs, finally looks at the where Wonwoo is. Why is he dating Wonwoo, again? "Hey, look at me?”

Wonwoo still refuses to look, however, eyes on the ground as he says, "I know I sound petty to you, but, Soonyoung,” from the time he’s been dating Wonwoo, it’s probably Soonyoung’s first time of hearing the taller man heaves a loud, uneasy sigh. It takes a while for Wonwoo to finally speaks up, “ _I can’t help it._ ” _Not when I suddenly remembered the time we almost hooking up and I fell for you, the one that comes out of your lips is his name instead of mine_ , Soonyoung filling it up for him, based on what he interpreted from Wonwoo’s facial expression. “Sorry, I—I’m the one who promising you to help you forget about Seokmin and yet—”

Soonyoung exclaims, “Should I confess to Seokmin, then?” It's surprisingly the one who makes Wonwoo finally lifting his head and throws his head to Soonyoung, eyes in disbelief as if he misheard things. “And you’ll be there, seeing me getting dumped?”

The disbelief look still stays, while a frown starts forming as he exclaims, "You're not going do that."

Is Wonwoo challenge him? Because Soonyoung will going to fucking do it. "Oh, sure _I will_ , Jeon, try me." Soonyoung get off the metal swing, ready to return to his shop only to be hold on his wrist by Wonwoo to prevent any scheme in his head to happen. "What, isn't that what you want?"

"But you _don't have to_ —"

"Wonwoo, dear," Soonyoung scoffs. There is no use of Wonwoo of stopping him now since he has been thinking of confessing to Seokmin. He just needed a little push and a shot of an adrenaline for it. "Don't stop me. I am _so gonna do it._ "

It's Soonyoung's first time of seeing Wonwoo looks horrified in the time of four months of dating.

Lee Seokmin, unfortunately, is still there—the Minghao guy is already leaving, however—while the occupancy of the seats is added one more by Jeonghan to accompany him in Soonyoung's place as they seem chatting something funny that makes the younger man happily laughs and eyes crinkle in bliss.

(He loves it when Seokmin does that; it felt like blessing for a better day ahead.)

While his arms grabbing Wonwoo's, who looks half apologetic and half panicked ( _"I really am sorry please don't do it Soonyoung I didn't mean to—"_ and _"Shut up, you can't stop me now!"_ ), he drags both himself and the taller man to Seokmin's seat, smiling as he greets "Hey guys!" to get their attentions. It seems working by Seokmin is the first one to notice, looks confused and tilting his head as if asking _'but why are you here?'_

Jeonghan is the second one to notice, turning his head only to briefly look at them from the head to the toes as he exclaims, "Have a nice date?"

"Oh, _you have no idea_." Soonyoung smiles in the end, "Seokmin-ah, I have something to confess." He gently intertwined his fingers with Wonwoo's, looking up to the taller man when he felt the latter perplexed in his hands, assuring him with a smile before he says, "Sorry for not telling you earlier, but Wonwoo is the boyfriend I've told you months ago." he scoffs, however, feeling the cheesiness building up in his stomach and he wants to _puke_. "And I love him." he can feel the grip in his hand tightened by Wonwoo’s trembling hand. "And I love you."

Seokmin looks confused, however, as he exclaims, "Yeah, Hyung, I love you too? You're my best bro I've ever had?"

Soonyoung wants to laugh on how Wonwoo reacted differently on the span of seconds, the ranges from panicked, to horrified, to shocked, and to looks like he wants to cry yet confused at the same time. "I know, you're the best bro I ever had, too." Chuckling, he let go of Wonwoo's hands to open his arms, invites Seokmin for a hug. "Hug time?"

It's not hurt at all, the rejection (that probably Seokmin doesn't even realize it), much to Soonyoung's surprise, as Seokmin hugs him although he still looks confused, but he can't help but feels the burden off his shoulders and he feels light all of sudden.

(And he hates to admit that Chan was right all along, _dammit_.)

"Oh, right, Hyung," Seokmin let go of the hug, throws Soonyoung a little smile as he asks, "So you're still up for dinner at my place with your boyfriend?"

So Soonyoung turns his back to Wonwoo, who looks like too confused to say anything at the moment, while asks, "What do you think?"

" _Uhhh_ ,” It sounds uncertain, but soon he adds, “Sure?"

Soonyoung decided to take the lead. "I'll contact you again for it, Seokmin, are you okay with that?"

"Sure!" Seokmin glances to his watch, giving himself a small nod before says, "I need to return to work now, Hyung, but anyway," he hugs Soonyoung again for the last time before he let go to take his bag and bids bye. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, I'll contact you later." Seokmin only nodded in return before he leaves the shop. Soonyoung sighs, turns his head to Wonwoo and to Jeonghan—who is still there, but judging by his eyes, he seems know what actually happened but decided to keep his mouth shut and leaving both of them alone by _'I'll return to the kitchen, then'_ —before he says, "Anything to say, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo decided to answer by shutting Soonyoung up with crashes their lips together instead.

Although the kiss is feels desperate and relieved at the same time, Soonyoung can't help but laugh, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's neck as he tilting his head to deepened the kiss.

Wonwoo is the polar opposite of Seokmin, as he often stressed it out, but Soonyoung knows that it's stupid to compare them to begin with.

Because he knew, deep down, that he used a comparation of them to deny the fact that he already loves Wonwoo on the point of their first official meeting at the cafe, being through too much denials to the point that yes, he doesn't love Seokmin in the same way as he was anymore.

It's been Jeon Wonwoo to begin with.

* * *

"Although you don't know it, Wonwoo," Soonyoung finally speaks up after giving Hoshi food, lightly petting his head as he looks up to Wonwoo. "You already fulfilled your promise to help me forgetting about Seokmin."

Wonwoo's gaze meets with Soonyoung's, giving him a little, soft smile as he asks, "So it's actually working?"

It was Sunday when Wonwoo shows up with Hoshi on the pet bag, wrapped up in thick fluffy jumper and mufflers, and greets him by a small hello and stupid grins of his.

Well, Wonwoo already inform Soonyoung that they are going to have a date tomorrow, and since the shop closes on Sunday, the latter doesn't complain.

(And he already cooked Wonwoo a soup as promised, so, they are having lunch in the end before they ended up lazing around on the living room.)

"Uh-huh," now he's petting Hoshi's owner instead, chuckling by how similar Wonwoo is with his cat. "If it doesn’t, I'm sure I won't have sex with you to begin with." Wonwoo makes a face as if saying Soonyoung did a good job of ruining the mood, and the latter doesn't regret it even a bit—well, it’s a fact? Why can’t he be frank once in a while? " _You know_ , when I think about it, I want to thank you for something."

Wonwoo let himself to be patted, eyes squinting behind his thin-rimmed spectacle as he says, "What, for the sex?"

"Yeah." Soonyoung deadpans. His hand goes down to Wonwoo's cheek only to pulls it a little for a pinch. "Of course not, Dummy." He let go of his hand as says, "Thanks for not giving up on me."

Wonwoo smiles his brightest, "You're welcome." And Soonyoung can’t help himself to kisses the smile away.

"It's funny, though," Soonyoung says after he plants a peck on Wonwoo's cheeks, back to patting Hoshi who went to his laps and make himself comfortable with letting out a soft purr. "Back then, I really wished of not meeting you again after I found myself on your bed and naked."

Wonwoo seems he has lots to say, " _Excuse me?_ You were the one who jumped onto me first on the bar?”

Okay, Soonyoung is a bit offended of the things he can’t control while intoxicated in alcohol. “ _I was drunk!_ And—and you should’ve stop me if you didn’t want it!”

“You were shit-faced, too."

Okay, the addition isn’t really necessary. Soonyoung know how bad he looks when he drunk based on Jihoon’s testimony over the recorded antics of his back then when was twenty-four years old, and he doesn’t want Wonwoo to remind him about that. "Wow, _thank you_ , I feel so flattered to think that my boyfriend thinks dearly of me.”

Wonwoo adds, suddenly eyes all fond and it makes Soonyoung feels tingle all over his chest. "But your crying face was very cute so I wasn't really complaining."

"I think you mean ugly but tolerable." Soonyoung finally sighs, "You're _weird._ "

"We're both weird, let's face that."

True. They are nowhere to normal to begin with, whether it’s about their relationship or even—even their own personality. “Thanks again for reminding me that.” Soonyoung’s palms wrapped around Wonwoo’s jaw, sighing before he slightly tilting the latter’s head as he asks, “Just what did I do in my past life to meet you, huh?”

“I’d assume that you saved the country,” _that’s too far-fetched_ even for Soonyoung, so he reflexively exclaims _not to that extent, young man_. “But the universe is weird like that, so don’t mull it over and just enjoy of what we have in the moment instead.”

“Wow,” Soonyoung squeaks, rather exaggerated, “As expected from an ex-president of literature club.”

Wonwoo makes a face instead, “I don’t feel flattered at all.” Soonyoung shakes Wonwoo’s head in return. “Whoa, whoa, stop, stop—”

So Soonyoung did, letting go of his hands before he can’t help but giving Wonwoo a small smile when the latter looks adorable by the way his hair all messed up and his spectacle sliding down and almost slanted. “I love you.” It was involuntary, the way it rolls out of Soonyoung’s tongue, as his eyes widen in surprise, but soon he scoffs. There’s no use of him to deny it anymore anyway, so why not? “Uh-huh, _I love you_.”

Instead of being fawned, Wonwoo frowns, as if hearing the most ridiculous words Soonyoung has ever said to him. “Why did you sound like trying to confirm rather than rolling out a statement, huh?”

Soonyoung sighs. “Yeah, because I don’t want to be scammed by you.”

“Okay, that was really unexpected,” Wonwoo sounds baffled more than anything and honestly, Soonyoung is equally as baffled by how nonsense he sounds right now. “But I’ll affirm that I love you too.”

“Not so romantic, Jeon.”

“Oh, please, I’m sure I’m the most romantic guy you’ve ever seen as we go in this relationship.” It intends as sarcasm, but the way Wonwoo exaggerated his rolling eyes and the way he pouts, Soonyoung can’t help but laugh. Wonwoo is smiling in the end, however, and his eyes look fond and Soonyoung feel in love. “I really want to make this relationship work, Soonyoung.”

“Yeah.” So Soonyoung is. _He really wants to make this work._ “Wanna start by meeting your parents then?”

Wonwoo’s eyes glisten in delight as his response is something Soonyoung wants to see over and over again.

* * *

Soonyoung meets Wonwoo’s parents on the next weekend on Saturday in his own café on the dinner time, which even Wonwoo takes a day off in his workplace for today.

Wonwoo’s parents… aren’t so bad, to be honest.

(He felt bad of being weirded out over nothing.)

Wonwoo’s parents is everything but bad, by how welcoming they are as the mother kindly ask his life while the father attentively listening to them, sipping the served tea while having dinner at Soonyoung’s café.

Wonwoo’s being on his side, thighs touching and caresses Soonyoung’s hand under the table is assuring, though.

(What Soonyoung sure is Wonwoo got his eyes and nose from his mother while he got the quiet personality, well, _sometimes_ , from his father.)

It goes formal, however, by Wonwoo’s mother asking what he does for living, and telling the parents on how he ended up opening the café and his injury, and anything basic to know about each other in general, like, listing up from the time he was born in the world until him surviving to this second of time.

It’s not bad, it’s just Soonyoung being nervous (and wanting to run away, for some reason. He can’t stomach everything, can he?) and sometimes stuttering while answering.

They spend another hour in the café before bids bye to both Wonwoo and Soonyoung, by unexpectedly taking turn in hugging Soonyoung, maybe a bit too tight, as the mother speaks up, “Please take care of our Wonwoo.”

Soonyoung answers by a small, but assuring _yes, ma’am, I will try my best_ , before they hug again for the last time as their taxi lost in sight, leaving him and Wonwoo in the near main door of the café and finally able to let out a long, big relief sigh.

“You’re really nervous, huh?” Wonwoo’s chuckle sounds so amused that Soonyoung only rolls his eyes in return. But still, Wonwoo seems understand by softly intertwining their fingers, giving it a small grip as he says, “Don’t worry, they like you.”

“I know I’m likeable, Wonu, I just,” Soonyoung heaves a sigh, ignoring on how Wonwoo throws him a look as he adds, “It was my first time of meeting anyone’s parents, alright, spare me a little.”

“Oh,” the tone in Wonwoo’s says sounds like _that’s a fact that I like very much._ “Alright.” His grips on Soonyoung’s hand is firmer, however, as he looks at the latter as he smiles like the universe is in front of him, sparkly and gentle and soft— “Up for a date, then?”

Soonyoung can’t help but smile, suddenly all of his nervousness and his worries are all gone like a smoke. “Where to?”

“Where nobody can’t find us?”

“Oh, so I really have been dating a killer without me knowing for four months? Great.”

“A bummer, isn’t it?” Wonwoo feigning a scoff as he adds, “Will you still come along if I bribe you toast and soda?”

Soonyoung sighs. Old habit dies hard, huh. “A cheapskate as always.” His smile stays still, however, as he links his arm to Wonwoo as he looks up. “Adds something to it, can’t you?”

“How about eat it at my place?” Wonwoo’s adds. “With Hoshi—oh, might as well shop some groceries? I forgot that I haven’t bought his food for next week’s stock.”

Maybe this is what people call by _the thing_ called a final realization on how, some people, starts to realizing things that once they didn’t notice at first, and when they did, they can’t help but being fuzzy all over their chest. _This is so domestic_ and Soonyoung feels weird all over—but a _good kind_ of weird, and he doesn’t mind. “Shopping date, it is?”

The look in Wonwoo’s eyes says Soonyoung asked something rhetoric, which, it is. “Uh-huh, lets?”

“And do _something_ after?” Soonyoung adds.

“Oh, okay, that was really unexpected,” Wonwoo lets out a rough scoff, but the smile in his lips says _something_ , and Soonyoung feels he doesn’t want to know. “But save that for another day, I just want to spend the night with you—”

Soonyoung suddenly exclaims, “I love you.”

“—and Hoshi… right,” Breathily laughing, Wonwoo only patting Soonyoung’s head, which is very soothing and the latter slowly become accustomed to its feeling. He feels like a cat at the moment. “Thank you, and I love you too, so let’s shopping now before the store is closed?”

Ah. Right. It’s almost ten at night. “Alright, I’ll just… tell Chan to close the shop first.”

“I’ll wait here then.”

“Okay, then please wait for a bit?”

“Sure.”

Soonyoung really can get used to this rather than denying things that he knew it was true all along. It was probably too fast to his liking; their first meeting, their pre-dating phase, but since _everything_ just ended up so well it astonished him sometimes, he’s not really complaining.

Love probably works that way, who knows? And who is Soonyoung to complain if it goes well in the end? Nobody but Kwon Soonyoung who finally found Jeon Wonwoo placed right in his life.

The warm yet tight as Wonwoo’s squeezed their holding hands on their way to the store says it all.


End file.
